L'HISTOIRE OUBLIEE
by Shiva Rajah
Summary: "Il reprit péniblement conscience mais ne distingua presque rien dans l'obscurité et il n'entendait que le clapotis de l'eau glacée, où son corps, à demi paralysé par le froid, baignait tout entier..." Fanfic post-animé avec tous les personnages de One Piece, principalement : Arlong ;Robin ; Baggy ; Alvida ; Shanks ; Mihawk ; Zoro ; Sanji ; Rayleigh ; Chopper et Nami.
1. Chapter 1

**L'HISTOIRE OUBLIÉE **

Chapitre I

Par Claude Neix et Shiva Rajah

Illustration sur les sites et blogs : M.A. SAMBRE du STUDIO GOTHIKA

**xoxox**

_**Retrouvez cette fanfic en version illustrée et beaucoup d'autres sur mon site et mon blog tumblr "shivarajah-fanfics"  
**_

_**(adresses dans mon profil)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !**_

******xoxox**

Il reprit péniblement conscience mais ne distingua presque rien dans l'obscurité et il n'entendait que le clapotis de l'eau glacée, où son corps, à demi paralysé par le froid, baignait tout entier.

De l'eau salée mêlée de tourbe malodorante s'insinuait dans sa bouche et ses narines, blessant ses branchies déjà à vif.

Il essaya de se dégager du piège végétal mais ses bras ankylosés avaient peine à lui obéir et il lui fallut un long moment pour sortir de l'enchevêtrement de racines où la houle l'avait poussé.

Une fois à l'air libre, il expulsa l'eau de mer souillée contenue dans le fond de sa gorge par ses fentes branchiales et aspira une goulée d'air nocturne mais une douleur indescriptible irradia alors dans sa poitrine et il s'étouffa à demi avec le sang qui lui congestionnait les poumons.

Il toussa, cracha un épais liquide rougeâtre qui, dans la nuit, ressemblait à de l'encre, et grogna de douleur.

Grelottant, le corps anesthésié par le froid, et respirant avec difficulté, il grimpa tant bien que mal le long des racines géantes et, une fois sur le sol ferme, s'effondra en gémissant dans l'herbe spongieuse, d'où montait des relents de boue glaireuse, d'iode et de mousse décomposée typique des mangroves de l'archipel des Sabaody.

Un long frisson agita son corps transi.

« Pourvu que je ne me sois pas échoué sur les Groves du quartier de la Marine… »

Sinon, s'en était fait lui et sa fuite éperdue se solderait par un retour en prison ; si ce n'est que, cette fois, c'est à Impel Down, toute proche de là, qu'on le renverrait et il savait, pour y avoir passé plusieurs mois, peu après la mort de Fisher Tiger, que, cette fois, il n'y survivrait pas. Pas dans son état.

« La grande roue… Cherche la grande roue du Sabaody Park… »

En se servant d'elle comme point de repère, il pourrait déterminer sa position.

Relever la tête. Il suffisait juste qu'il relève un peu la tête.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La douleur dans sa poitrine devenait insoutenable et les heures innombrables passées dans les profondeurs glacées de la mer avaient totalement engourdi son corps.

Il parvint cependant - au prix d'un effort herculéen - à basculer sur le côté.

La roue était bien là-bas, juste devant lui, dans les Groves tout proches de ceux où il se trouvait.

D'instinct, il avait nagé jusqu'à l'endroit exact où, enfants, lui, Octy, Smack et Kuroobi venaient en cachette regarder cette même Grande roue en rêvant de pouvoir y monter un jour.

S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait ri mais il était tellement, tellement fatigué…

Avec un gémissement plaintif, il se roula en boule, ramena ses genoux tout contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

Gourd, affaibli, blessé et transi de froid, il sombra dans l'inconscience sans même s'en rendre compte.

**xox**

Buggy sortit de sa cabine en traînant des pieds et marqua une pause sur le seuil.

Avec un soupir déchirant, il remarqua deux ombres immenses qui se découpaient dans le clair de lune, à la poupe du navire. Les deux vaisseaux de guerre de la Marine qui escortaient le Big Top n'avaient toujours pas sombré ni été calcinés par la foudre malgré ses prières répétées !

A la seule idée d'arriver à l'archipel des sabaody avec ces crétins de la Marine pour gardes du corps, son estomac fit des noeuds !

Nom d'une sirène arthritique, ce qu'il crevait d'envie de leur démonter le bordé à coups de canon !

S'il n'avait craint d'être saisi par l'oeil des Den Den Mushi de surveillance des bâtiments, il se serait mis à les insulter en criant comme un putois.

« Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas comprendre que j'ai pas besoin d'escorte, bordel ! Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'un monstre marin enragé va les envoyer par le fond avant d'arriver… »

- Merde, merde et remerde ! ronchonna-t-il à haute voix en donnant un coup de talon dans la porte de sa cabine.

- Un problème, Grand Corsaire Buggy ? demanda l'un des hommes d'équipage.

L'interpellé serra les poings.

- Combien de fois dois-je vous répéter que je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça, nom d'un maquereau fumé ! C'est Capitaine Buggy ! Ca-pi-tai-neuh ! Bon, « cap'tain » ou « boss », à la limite, si vous voulez, céda-t-il avec une grimace en baissant d'un ton. Mais pas « GRAND CONNARD » ! Euh… « GRAND CORSAIRE », je veux dire. (Il fit vibrer ses lèvres) Remarque, c'est pareil…

L'homme d'équipage joignit les mains et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'adoration.

- Oh, capitaine ! Vous êtes si modeste !

- Quel exemple, pour nous tous ! renchérit l'un de ses camarades.

Buggy les considéra un court moment, hébété.

- Un problème, Buggy ? s'enquit Alvida en sortant à son tour de la cabine pour le voir figé sur le seuil.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de vomir… répondit-il avec une moue en se dirigeant vers la proue du Galion.

Il s'accouda au bastingage, le regard fixé sur l'horizon nocturne et repassa pour l'énième fois dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait eue avec les membres les plus influents de la Marine, se demandant une fois encore si les choses auraient pu tourner autrement. S'il avait raté la moindre occasion de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. S'il avait su trouver les bons arguments.

Mais, une fois encore, il en arriva à la même conclusion : on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. C'était accepter le titre de Grand Corsaire ou être traqué en permanence par les forces gouvernementales.

Cela n'avait rien d'une proposition, c'était bel et bien du chantage.

Ce que Buggy n'avait pas compris tout de suite, c'était : pourquoi lui alors que d'autres étaient largement plus recherchés et puissants ? Uniquement parce qu'il avait fait partie de l'équipage de Gol D. Roger ?

Eh bien, en fait, oui. Car il devint rapidement évident que ce n'était pas lui, en réalité, qui intéressait la Marine mais Shanks le Roux, avec qui ces salopards espéraient passer un arrangement grâce à Buggy.

Ce dernier avait eu beau leur expliquer que lui et Shanks n'étaient pas amis et que jamais celui qui était désormais l'un des empereurs du Nouveau Monde les plus respectés accepterait ne serait-ce que de l'écouter mais ces crétins de militaires n'avaient rien voulu savoir.

Durant des semaines, il avait imaginé, comme à son habitude, les scénarii les plus alambiqués et les improbables pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas mais rien de bien convaincant.

La seule solution plus ou moins acceptable qui lui était apparue pour le moment, c'était d'aller voir Shanks, de lui expliquer la situation, lui demander de lui donner une bonne dérouillée - rien de trop définitif ou douloureux, bien sûr - et de retourner voir ces abrutis de la marine en leur disant « Vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il ne m'écouterait pas ! ». Avec un peu de chance, ils admettraient leur erreur et lui lâcheraient la grappe…

Enfin, il fallait l'espérer parce, pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qu'il avait en rayon pour sauver ses fesses.

- Bordel de merde… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça tombe sur moi, ce genre de plans pourris ?

- Grand Corsaire Buggy ! cria un homme depuis le nid de pie, finissant de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Archipel des Sabaody en vue !

- Buggy ? annonça Alvida, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver derrière lui, accompagnée d'un jeune officier de la marine. Tu as de la visite.

Le clown se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux roses et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?

- Pardon, Grand Corsaire Buggy, je viens vous proposer une liste d'artisans affiliés à la Marine pour faire revêtir le Big Top afin de vous rendre dans l'île des hommes poissons et, de là, sur la route de…

- Laisse tomber, têtard, j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour ça.

- Ah… Je me permets néanmoins d'insister car…

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un, t'es bouché ? cria Buggy au visage du garçon, qui rentra la tête dans les épaules. Vous avez l'intention de prendre enfin le large et de me laisser faire mon boulot ou vos deux boîtes à sardines en uniforme vont me téter la poupe jusqu'au Nouveau Monde ?

- Euh je… Non, Grand Corsaire Buggy. Nous… Nous étions juste là pour vous protéger en cas d…

- Me protéger ? Je bouffais déjà quatre petits crapouillards dans ton genre en guise de hors-d'oeuvre alors que t'étais encore dans le slip de ton père, petit moucheron insolent ! Lâchez-moi le jonc, bordel ! La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, pour rester discret, c'est d'arriver aux Sabaody avec deux boites à savon de la marine collées aux miches !

- Oui, je… je comprends, bien sûr. Je… je vais en informer l'Etat Major et…

- C'est ça ! Virez de bord en grande pompe et bon vent !

Sur ces mots, il retourna à sa cabine d'un pas hargneux, laissant Kobby et Alvida plantés à la proue.

- Il s'est levé du pied gauche ? demanda le jeune homme.

La jolie pirate tordit le nez.

- Buggy aime faire les choses à sa manière.

Le tout récent colonel soupira et haussa les épaules.

- C'est sa mission, après tout.

**xox**

On lui toucha l'épaule. Une caresse douce et timide.

Une femme ? Shirley ?

Dans un demi-sommeil, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la main fine pour l'immobiliser.

Elle était petite, fragile et glacée.

- Tu dors ?

Une voix de petit garçon.

Hody ?

- Eh ! Le vieux ! Tu vas bien ? demanda à son tour une seconde voix.

« Le vieux ! » Pourquoi pas « pépé » ou « fossile » tant qu'on y était ? Il était quand même loin d'être en âge d'avoir des petits-enfants ! Ces mouflets… Il allait leur apprendre à respecter leurs aînés, non mais !

Et, d'abord, qu'est-ce que ce petit têtard collant d'Hody et ses camarades faisaient dans sa cabine ? Quel imbécile les avait laissé monter à bord ?

Il voulut s'étirer et faillit crier tant ses muscles étaient raidis et le faisaient souffrir.

Nul drap tiédi par la chaleur de son propre corps ne lui chatouillait la joue et il ne sentait pas son oreiller préféré sous sa tête. Bizarre…

Il ouvrit les yeux.

L'obscurité seule fut témoin de son désappointement.

Alors ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar ? Il n'était pas dans sa cabine et encore moins sur son navire !

Il s'agrippa à la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne et trouva une épaule menue.

- Qui est-ce qu…

Il cracha une grande quantité de sang et l'enfant effrayé, dont il ne distinguait que la silhouette à la faveur de la lune, recula avec un cri perçant près de ses camarades.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il a l'air malade ! Il faudrait l'amener à l'hôpital !

- Je vais prévenir Octy et Madame Shakki !

Octo ? Il avait donc bien réussi à s'enfuir.

« Sacré gaillard… »

Hors de question que son ami d'enfance le voit étendu sur le sol comme une larve.

Il voulut se redresser un peu et la douleur dans sa poitrine fut telle qu'il perdit à nouveau connaissance.

xox

Dans la cuisine du Sunny, Robin et Nami sirotaient un thé en attendant l'aube, qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Tout l'équipage revenait du village natal de la navigatrice, où la sœur de cette dernière venait de se marier « en grande pompe » comme aurait dit Buggy.

Les îles Conomi avaient bien changé. Depuis la mort de Barbe Blanche, beaucoup de gens avaient décidé de fuir Grand Line et ses abords pour s'installer dans des régions plus calmes. La population de l'archipel avait pour ainsi dire été multipliée par deux et, lorsque les beaux jours arrivaient, chaque auberge ou maison d'hôte affichait complet.

Des touristes à Cocoyashi ! Qui l'eût dit il y a seulement trois ans…

Mais il est vrai que depuis qu'Arlong et sa bande avaient été défaits, la petite île était devenue un paradis sur terre.

Grâce aux efforts des habitants et des autorités locales, les îles Conomi avaient repris un second souffle. Céréales, légumes et fruits sortaient de terre dans des proportions que personne n'aurait cru possibles.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer ton village comme tu me l'as décrit du temps de cet Arlong. Tout m'a semblé si prospère et joli…

Nami frissonna. Repenser à Arlong la faisait trembler de rage et revenir sur les lieux où elle avait dû plier sous son joug n'avait rien eu de facile, loin de là…

Elle hocha tristement la tête et chassa une longue mèche rousse de son visage.

- C'était le pire des salopards. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment Octy ou Jinbei ont pu être amis avec un poisson puant dans son genre !

Robin tiqua mais ne releva pas les propos ouvertement racistes de son amie. Dès qu'il s'agissait de son village natal ou de sa mère adoptive, Nami n'avait plus aucun recul.

- Et pour en revenir à la proposition de ta sœur ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Que comptes-tu faire, finalement ?

- Je… (Elle soupira) En fait, je ne sais pas. C'est une somme énorme mais d'un autre côté…

- Tu aurais l'impression de vendre une partie de ton enfance ?

Nami acquiesça et haussa les épaules.

Au vu de l'incroyable flambée du prix des maisons dans le village et des terrains environnants - et étant donné qu'elle allait désormais fonder une famille - Nojiko voyait là l'occasion de vendre la petite maison de leur enfance afin d'acheter une demeure plus spacieuse. Nami avait trouvé cela naturel et plein de bon sens, sur le moment, mais, maintenant qu'elle était au pied du mur et qu'un jeune couple avait proposé à sa sœur une somme astronomique pour la petite habitation, elle doutait de pouvoir s'y résoudre, même si Nojiko lui avait assuré que les champs de mandariniers ne faisaient pas partie des tractations.

Nami avait beau savoir que, avec sa tête mise à prix, jamais elle ne pourrait plus vivre à Cocoyashi, elle ne parvenait pas à couper le dernier lien qui l'unissait au souvenir de sa mère adoptive. Mais pas seulement…

- Si ça se trouve, dans les quelques mois, les prix vont encore augmenter, argumenta-t-elle. Ca vaut peut-être le coup d'attendre un peu. Il serait idiot de perdre un petit pactole en se précipitant.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de te décider tout suite, dit Robin en étouffant un bâillement.

Voilà des heures que la navigatrice était incapable de trouver le sommeil à cause de cette sotte histoire de maison et son amie, qui n'avait jamais vraiment accordé de valeur excessive aux choses matérielles, si ce n'est que comme un outil pour arriver à ses fins, commençait, il est vrai, à perdre patience.

- A quoi bon, Robin ? Quand tu réfléchis bien, c'est idiot ! L'avenir de ma sœur, de son époux et de leurs futurs enfants sont plus importants qu'une petite maison qui tombe en ruine. Sans compter que trop de mauvais souvenirs dorment là-bas… C'est sur le seuil de cette maison que ce requin au rabais dont même un cuisiner ne voudrait pas pour faire une soupe aux ailerons, a abattu Bellmer.

Robin se raidit à nouveau et prit sur elle une fois encore pour ne pas relever mais ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début :

- Et pourquoi ne pas offrir une nouvelle maison à sa sœur, avec le butin que tu as amassé ces derniers mois ? Cela résoudrait son problème et vous ne seriez pas obligées de vendre la maison.

Non sans un plaisir un peu coupable, elle vit Nami blêmir mais, heureusement pour elle, Sanji entra dans la cuisine à ce moment là, lui sauvant la mise.

- Nami chérie ! Ma Robin d'amour ! s'écria Sanji en entrant dans la cuisine, des petits cœurs dans les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà debout, mes princesses ? Il fait encore nuit noire, dehors.

Nami haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

- Désolée, Sanji, j'avais du mal à dormir et Robin a eu la gentillesse de me tenir compagnie.

_Comme si j'avais eu le choix…_ pensa cette dernière avec un sourire résigné.

La navigatrice avait fait irruption vers minuit dans la cuisine, où elle était tranquillement en train de lire, et ne l'avait plus lâchée, répandant venin, questions existentielles et doutes durant plus de quatre heures.

- Oh, ma Namie chérie ! Il fallait m'appeler, voyons ! Je t'aurais aidé à…

- Bonne nuit, Sanji, rétorqua la jeune fille avec un regard meurtrier en étouffant un bâillement. Je vais aller dormir un peu.

- « Bonne nuit » ? Mais… il est presque cinq heures du matin.

Nami, qui avait déjà quitté les lieux, ne l'entendit pas, et Robin laissa échapper un rire emprunt de fatalisme.

- Sanji, tu veux bien me faire un café bien serré ? Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin, pour tenir le coup jusqu'à ce soir.

Le cuisinier du bord lui fit un baisemain passionné.

- Tout de suite, ma Robin d'amour ! Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Autre chose, maintenant que nous sommes seuls ? ajouta-t-il avec une petite flamme lubrique dans le regard.

Robin pouffa.

- Non, Sanji, merci, c'est gentil.

Sanji tordit le nez.

- Tu sais que ça peut vexer ça, ma Robin d'Amour ?

La jeune femme lui prit le menton et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'un café bien serré… susurra-t-elle à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

- Tout de suite, ma Robin adorée ! s'écria le cuisinier en virevoltant en direction de ses fourneaux, faisait rire l'archéologue.

Si Sanji aurait fait un amant acceptable ? Elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. S'il l'aimait ? Bien entendu, elle en était absolument certaine. Mais comme un frère un peu incestueux ou un ami trop tendre et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait… Plus maintenant qu'elle avait successivement passé l'âge des serments enfantins, des baisers sur le front puis celui des nuits d'amour sans lendemain. Désormais, elle avait besoin d'autre chose…

**…à suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**L'HISTOIRE OUBLIÉE **

**Chapitre 2**

Par Claude Neix et Shiva Rajah

**Illustration sur les sites et blogs :** M.A. SAMBRE du STUDIO GOTHIKA

**xoxox**

_Retrouvez cette fanfic en version illustrée et beaucoup d'autres sur mon site et mon blog tumblr "shivarajah-fanfics"  
_

_(adresses dans mon profil)_

_Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !_

******xoxox**

Sur la berge du Grove où se dressait le « Bar de l'Arnaque », il aurait été difficile de savoir qui d'Octo, de Shakki ou de Rayleigh paraissait le plus surpris ou le plus inquiet. Lorsque les enfants étaient venus les prévenir qu'un homme malade se trouvait à l'extérieur, ils s'étaient attendu à tout sauf à ça.

Tous les trois étaient désormais accroupis au-dessus du corps inconscient d'Arlong, qui paraissait bien mal en point.

- Nyuh ! Co… Comment a-t-il réussi à nager jusqu'ici dans cet état ? bredouilla l'homme-pieuvre. Il faut le rentrer à l'intérieur, nyuh !

Aidé de Rayleigh, il transporta son capitaine à l'intérieur du bar et ils l'allongèrent à même le sol sur une couverture.

Arlong haletait péniblement et un filet de sang noir coulait de sa bouche.

- On dirait qu'il n'arrive pas à respirer… nota Rayleigh en le mettant sur le flanc pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer.

- Octy ! File sur l'île des hommes-poisson et trouve Aladin et Jinbei, dépêche-toi ! ordonna Shakki.

- Oui, je fonce, nyuh !

Il se rua dehors et l'ancienne pirate se pencha sur le blessé. Les restes de vêtements de prisonnier couvraient à peine le corps à la peau lavande, autrefois satinée et immaculée, désormais couverte d'ecchymoses et de marques évidentes de torture.

Shakki avait beau n'avoir jamais été d'accord avec les idées et les pratiques d'Arlong, elle l'avait connu enfant, comme Octy, Smack et Kuroobi. Le voir ainsi lui serrait le coeur.

- Il est vraiment dans un sale état, soupira-t-elle en sortant une trousse de secours de derrière le bar.

xoxox

A la proue du Sunny, Luffy ne tenait pas en place.

- C'est qui ? C'est qui ? pressait-il Franky depuis que Zoro, du haut du nid de pie, avait annoncé un galion navigant droit devant.

Le colosse régla sa longue vue.

- On dirait… Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute… C'est le Big Top.

Le visage poupin du jeune capitaine s'éclaira.

- Le Big Top ? Buggy ? C'est Buggy ! C'est génial ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la mort d'Ace ! Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de le remercier de nous avoir sauvés la vie, à Jinbei et moi !

Franky tiqua.

- Je croyais que c'était Law, qui vous avait sauvés, ce jour là.

Luffy acquiesça.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais c'est Buggy qui nous a fait traverser le champ de bataille alors que nous étions inconscients. Il nous a porté jusqu'au sous-marin de Trafal'. S'il n'avait pas été là, on serait en train de nourrir les crabes au fond de la rade de Marine Ford, à l'heure qu'il est. Shanks m'a dit qu'il avait dû zigzaguer dans les airs entre le magma d'Akainu, les rayons lumineux de Kizaru et les boulets de canon ! C'est bête, que je dormais ! J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, moi !

Franky sourit, ne croyant pas une seconde ce qu'il entendait. C'est vrai, quoi ! Hormis des quasi-surhommes comme Rayleigh ou Shanks le roux, qui serait capable d'échapper aux attaques du Singe Jaune ou du Chien Rouge ? Le pauvre Ace en savait quelque chose ! A plus forte raison lorsqu'on transportait deux blessés et que l'un d'entre eux était un énorme homme-requin-baleine. Ah, là, là, Luffy était décidément bien naïf !

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il était devenu Grand Corsaire depuis peu.

- Sérieux ? Woah ! Trop classe !

- Comment peux-tu t'extasier devant un sale type comme Buggy ? gronda Nami, que les piaillements surexcités de son capitaine avait réveillée.

- Bah quoi ? Il est plutôt sympa, en fait, gros pif ! Et il est drôle ! Et puis, c'était le camarade de Shanks, quand ils étaient jeunes, sur le navire de Roger.

La jeune fille serra les poings.

- Ne l'appelle pas « gros pif », je te rappelle qu'il déteste ça ! Tu n'as pas entendu Franky ? Il est du côté de la Marine, maintenant. Tu veux qu'il t'envoie ses petits copains en uniforme aux fesses ou quoi ?

- Mhh… Buggy ne ferait jamais ça.

- Que tu crois ! Et puis ça fait presque trois ans, que tu ne l'as pas vu, imbécile !

- Je me demande s'il a beaucoup changé !

Nami se tapa le front de la main, découragée.

xoxox

- Grand Corsaire Buggy ! Galion en vue à la poupe ! cria une homme depuis le poste de vigie.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler Gr…

- C'est le chapeau de paille ! C'est Luffy au chapeau de paille, Grand Corsaire Buggy !

Alvida fronça les sourcils.

- Tiens, tiens…

Buggy s'accouda à ses côtés, sur le bastingage, et observa le navire en approche - encore un point minuscule à l'horizon.

- Le chapeau de paille… Ca faisait un bail ! Peut-être ce crapouillard aura-t-il des nouvelles fraîches de Shanks ?

Sa compagne le considéra, surprise.

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes demander de l'aide à ce petit malappris ? As-tu oublié pourquoi nous nous étions associés il y a trois ans, toi et moi ?

Le clown soupira.

- De l'eau à coulé sous les ponts, depuis. (Alvida plissa le nez) Quoi ? Tu veux toujours donner une leçon à ce pirate en couche-culotte ? Allons, ma jolie, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Et, le connaissant, je parie qu'il ne se souviendra même plus de toi.

- Pardon ? gronda la jolie pirate, vexée. Tous les hommes ne sont pas des monolithes, Buggy le clown !

Ce dernier grimaça.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Ca dit ce que ça veut dire ! rétorqua Alvida en tournant sèchement les talons.

Buggy la regarda traverser le pont, amusé par sa réaction.

Il était probablement le seul mâle sur le Big Top (pour ne pas dire à des miles à la ronde) à ne faire aucun cas des dons de séduction de sa belle comparse et cela agaçait prodigieusement celle-ci.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir tout tenté, du soutien-gorge qui se dégrafe inopinément aux vaines tentatives d'éveiller sa jalousie en flirtant outrageusement avec tous les hommes d'équipage ! Rien n'y faisait.

Au début, elle s'était même demandé si Buggy n'avait pas comme qui dirait un « petit problème » à ce niveau là mais ses craintes avaient vite été balayées par les filles qu'il ramenait dans sa cabine à chaque escale et dont elle entendait les rires et les gémissement de plaisir jusqu'au petit matin.

« Qu'est-ce que ces garces ont que je n'ai pas ? » ne cessait-elle de se demander, faute d'oser interroger le principal intéressé.

Celui-ci n'aurait d'ailleurs rien trouvé à lui reprocher, soit dit en passant, car elle était tout à fait son type de femme ! Mais voilà : il la connaissait désormais trop bien pour ignorer que ce qui enchantait sa séduisante complice, c'était de voir le désir flamber dans les yeux des hommes (ce désir qui faisait d'eux des marionnettes entre ses mains), pas d'y répondre.

Alors soupirer après des attentions qu'elle ferait miroiter mais n'accorderait jamais… très peu pour lui, merci ! Il avait largement passé l'âge de ce genre de sottises.

Le soleil perça à l'horizon et il plissa les yeux. Encore une journée étouffante en perspective…

xoxox

Jinbei regardait sans y croire Octo et Aladin, l'ancien médecin de bord des pirates du soleil, s'affairer autour d'Arlong.

Leurs expressions graves en disaient long sur l'état de l'homme-requin-scie, qui ne cessait de cracher du sang et émettait un horrible bruit sifflant lorsqu'il respirait - si l'on pouvait appeler ses tentatives désespérées pour amener un peu d'air à ses poumons « respirer ».

La première réaction du paladin des mers, lorsqu'Octo était venu lui annoncer l'incroyable nouvelle, avait été la stupéfaction puis l'incrédulité et, enfin, la colère. Une colère sourde comme seule savait en provoquer chez lui cette fripouille d'Arlong !

Celui-là… Toujours à créer des problèmes ! Il ne changerait donc jamais… Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'évade de prison précisément maintenant, alors que l'équipage du chapeau paille était sur le point d'arriver pour le prendre à son bord ?

« Maudit voyou écervelé ! Quand cessera-t-il de m'empoisonner l'existence ? »

Il s'était montré trop faible, à l'époque. Il n'aurait pas dû se contenter de le passer à tabac, lorsqu'il était parti de son côté avec ses anciens compagnons, mais bien lui ôter définitivement l'envie de n'en faire qu'à sa tête !

« Il est comme ton petit frère, tu l'as vu grandir à tes côtés, Jinbei. Comment pourrais-tu ne serait-ce que risquer de le tuer ? » avait essayé de le réconforter Aladin.

Son petit frère… Tu parles ! Une épine dans son pied, dans celui de Fisher Tiger et dans celui de la reine Otohime par-dessus le marché ! Oui, ce jeune voyou était tout juste bon à se bagarrer et à mettre des idées haineuses dans les têtes des plus jeunes, comme Hody, encore trop naïfs pour faire la part de choses. Tout le monde savait ce que cela avait donné un an plus tôt !

Mais cette fois, Jinbei ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion de donner à Arlong la leçon de sa vie, ça non ! Dans deux secondes, il allait pouvoir prendre ce crétin entre quatre yeux, lui faire avouer tout le mal qu'il avait fait à la petite Nami et à son village puis…

L'ancien corsaire s'était pétrifié lorsqu'il avait poussé la porte du bar de Shakky.

- Arlong…

Ah, c'est une chose de réécrire le passé, de se dire que l'on aurait dû faire ceci ou cela et de ne garder de ceux qui ont vécu à nos côtés que les souvenirs qui nous arrangent, bons ou mauvais, selon que l'on veuille les idéaliser ou les diaboliser afin de se flatter ou se déculpabiliser. Mais c'en est une autre de regarder ce même passé en face lorsqu'il vous saute à la figure…

Et lorsque le regard de Jinbei plongea à nouveau dans les prunelles aigue-marine d'Arlong, le sol, comme son assurance, parurent se dérober sous lui et une main invisible lui comprima la poitrine.

Ces yeux…

Il avait oublié ces magnifiques yeux bleus, couleur de menthe glaciale, avec des pupilles qui vous transperçaient comme des clous, plus profondes et plus sombres que les abysses marines hantées par des créatures de cauchemar.

Comment avait-il pu oublier de tels yeux - à présent siège d'une insoutenable souffrance qui les faisaient briller et vibrer comme un diapason ?

- Quelque chose semble lui transpercer le poumon. Peut-être un os brisé, diagnostiqua Aladin, l'arrachant de ses réflexions tandis qu'il s'affairait autour de leur ancien camarade.

Octo tordit ses six mains.

- Nyuh ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Il ne peut presque plus respirer !

- Et si nous le remettions dans l'eau ? proposa Rayleigh.

Shakky acquiesça vigoureusement.

- Mais oui ! Il n'aurait plus à se servir de ses poumons.

Aladin secoua tristement la tête.

- Au vu de l'état de ses branchies, c'est impensable. Sans compter qu'il ne peut pas nager avec un poumon transpercé. Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu arriver jusqu'ici sans se noyer. Les plus gros dommages ont dû être faits lorsqu'il s'est hissé sur le grove

_(NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : hormis les espèces dites sédentaires ou « benthiques », lorsqu'un requin cesse de nager, ce qui fait entrer de l'eau dans sa bouche ouverte et la fait ressortir par ses fentes branchiales pour en extraire l'oxygène, il s'étouffe. C'est la raison pour laquelle un requin coincé par accident dans un filet se noie.)_

Comme dans un cauchemar éveillé, Jinbei ne pouvait détacher les yeux du corps meurtri d'Arlong et, peu à peu, ses poings se serrèrent sous l'effet d'une rage aveugle. Une haine qu'il avait crû domptée après toutes ces années mais qui, il s'en rendrait bien compte en regardant son ancien frère d'armes, visiblement torturé à de multiples reprises, était toujours présente au fond de lui, prête à redresser la tête. Une haine nourrie par toutes les horreurs dont les humains étaient capables.

Pas un centimètre carré de la peau d'Arlong qui ne soit lésée ou marquée de brûlures, de coupures ou d'ecchymoses. Et ces marques, Jinbei ne les reconnaissait que trop pour les avoir lui-même expérimentées ou en avoir été témoin lors de son incarcération à Impel Down : celles laissées par les instruments dont se servent les bourreaux humains, pinces, tenailles, cordes, fouets, tisons et d'autres horreurs dépassant l'imagination la plus abjecte.

L'un des amusements favoris de ces monstres, lorsqu'ils avaient affaire à un homme-poisson (et ne pouvaient donc lui infliger le supplice de l'eau, qui consistait à y plonger le supplicié la tête en bas et à ne le remonter que lorsqu'il était à un doigt de la noyade), était de verser du vinaigre, de l'alcool ou de l'eau bouillante dans ses fentes branchiales. Et à en croire l'état des branchies d'Arlong, il avait goûté à ce supplice plus souvent qu'à son tour…

Visiblement, en matière de cruauté, les prisons d'East Blue n'avaient rien à envier à la forteresse d'Impel Down.

« Du moins, lorsqu'on est un homme-poisson ; guère plus qu'un animal, aux yeux des humains… » murmura une insidieuse petite voix dans la tête de l'ancien grand corsaire.

- ARLONG !

Le cri de Shirley les fit trous tressaillir.

Jinbei et Rayleigh s'interposèrent pour empêcher la jeune sirène-requin de se jeter sur son frère et elle s'effondra entre leurs bras, en larmes.

- Ca va aller, essaya de la calmer le paladin des mers d'une voix douce. Aladin s'occupe de lui.

- Mon frère… Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Qu'est-ce que les humains lui ont fait ? sanglota-t-elle en s'accrochant à la chemise de l'ancien second de Roger.

Aladin fit un signe discret à Jinbei et celui-ci le rejoignit, laissant Shirley aux bons soins de Shakky et de Rayleigh.

- Je ne peux rien faire, chuchota le médecin en l'entraînant au fond du bar, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il faudrait l'opérer d'urgence et je ne dispose pas du matériel nécessaire.

L'ancien grand corsaire blêmit.

- Quoi ? Ca ne peut pas être à ce point là.

- Une côte brisée s'est semble-t-il, je dis bien «semble-t-il », profondément fichée dans le poumon gauche. Il faudrait ouvrir, la retirer et cautériser les vaisseaux sanguins pour stopper l'hémorragie.

- Alors il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Tant pis s'il se fait reprendre par la marine. Mieux vaut être en prison que mort.

Aladin soupira.

- Jinbei-aniki… Nous sommes sur l'archipel Sabaody. Si on l'attrape ici, c'est à Impel Down qu'on le renverra. Et, dans l'état où il est, il n'y survivra jamais.

Jinbei cligna des paupières, ulcéré.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, tu proposes que nous restions tous là, à le regarder se noyer dans son propre sang, c'est ça ? gronda-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

- Je… Je peux accélérer les choses et l'empêcher de souffrir, murmura le médecin d'une voix tout juste audible en détournant les yeux.

L'ancien corsaire eut un violent mouvement de recul et son cerveau essaya désespérément d'assimiler et de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est alors que, sans prévenir, une foule de souvenirs l'assaillit, comme si sa mémoire avait décidé de remonter le temps en seulement quelques secondes.

Il se revit asséner un grand coup sur la tête d'Arlong, faisant rire tout l'équipage de Tiger. Il se souvint de leur première gueule de bois, alors que l'homme-requin-scie n'avait que quinze ans. Et il eut presque l'impression de sentir le chatouillis de son petit rostre denté encore mou sur son torse, lorsqu'Arlong n'était encore qu'un garçonnet et venait se blottir contre lui, alors adolescent, parce qu'il craignait que les « méchants pirates humains » ne viennent l'enlever pour le vendre.

Jinbei sentit sa vision se troubler et sa gorge se serrer.

Comment avait-il fait pour oublier tous ces petits détails alors qu'ils étaient pourtant si clairs dans sa mémoire ?

- Jinbei-aniki ? insista Aladin.

L'homme-requin-baleine secoua furieusement la tête.

- Hors de question…

- Mais…

- Non. On va trouver un moyen. On va…

- SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! DEVINEZ QUI… Bah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Luffy, qui venait d'entrer dans le bar, accompagné de son équipage et de Buggy le clown.

Ce dernier embrassa les lieux du regard, siffla et leva le sourcil.

- Ouh, là ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on tombe comme des cheveux dans la soupe ?

…à suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT ! **

******N'oubliez pas que si cette histoire vous plaît et que vous souhaitez qu'elle se poursuive, IL FAUT LE DIRE ! Vos commentaires sont le seul moyen pour moi de connaître vos souhaits. J'ai bien essayé la boule de cristal mais ça ne marche pas terrible, terrible... ^_-**

**********xoxox**

**L'HISTOIRE OUBLIÉE **

Chapitre III

Par Claude Neix et Shiva Rajah

Illustration sur les sites et blogs : M.A. SAMBRE du STUDIO GOTHIKA

**xoxox**

_**Retrouvez cette fanfic en version illustrée et beaucoup d'autres sur mon site et mon blog tumblr "shivarajah-fanfics"  
**_

_**(adresses dans mon profil)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !**_

******xoxox**

- Il faut l'emmener sur le Sunny ! Tout de suite ! exigea Chopper après avoir examiné Arlong, qui se noyait peu à peu dans son propre sang. L'opérer ne sera pas simple car je ne possède pas tout le matériel que je souhaiterais pour que cela se passe au mieux mais c'est faisable. Surtout si vous m'assistez.

Aladin hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Bien sûr. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Docteur Chopper.

- Alors allons-y ! Franky, apporte une civière ! Il faut le secouer le moins possible. (Le géant obtempéra aussitôt.) Docteur Aladin, reprit le petit renne. Avez-vous sous la main de quoi placer une sonde ?

- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça l'ancien médecin de bord en fouillant frénétiquement dans sa sacoche.

- Dans ce cas, je vais lui injecter un léger sédatif afin de faciliter votre…

- Chopper ! l'interrompit Nami, plus blême qu'un linceul et les poings si serrés que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le bar et qu'elle avait vu celui qu'elle considérait comme son ancien bourreau, elle crut que son sang venait de se congeler dans ses veines.

Bien sûr, Franky, Chopper et Robin ne faisaient pas encore partie de l'équipage, à l'époque où ils avaient défait Arlong et sa bande, mais ce qu'elle avait pu leur raconter au fil des mois sur son passé aurait dû immédiatement leur permettre de savoir quel genre d'individu était l'homme poisson qui se vidait de son sang sur le sol - un juste retour des choses pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait occasionnées aux habitants de Cocoyashi !

C'est du moins ainsi que Nami voyait les choses, et ainsi aussi qu'elle pensait que ses camarades les verraient… Elle se trompait.

- Je suis désolé, Nami, s'excusa le petit renne d'une voix douce mais ferme. Je comprends que tu considères cet homme comme ton ennemi mais je suis médecin et, pour moi, il est avant tout un patient que je dois sauver.

- Ton patient, comme tu dis, a tué ma mère adoptive d'une balle dans la tête ! s'écria la navigatrice, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues. Et il…

- Nami… intervint Luffy en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Chopper a raison. Son rôle est de soigner ceux qui en ont besoin. Peu importe qui ils sont.

- Mais…

- Je sais. Tu le détestes et nous pouvons tous comprendre pourquoi. Mais, s'il est ton ennemi, il est aussi l'ami d'Octy, de Jinbei et le frère de madame Shirley. Laisse faire Chopper. Pour eux. D'accord ?

Jinbei se détourna, horriblement mal à l'aise, de même que Shirley et Octy.

A la recherche d'un soutien, la jeune fille chercha les yeux de Sanji mais même lui se mordit la langue - comment aurait-il pu décemment encourager les envies meurtrières de la navigatrice alors que c'est à la belle Shirley, la sœur d'Arlong, qu'il devait d'être resté en vie un an plus tôt ?

Nami chercha malgré tout quelque chose à répondre ou à faire. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur l'homme poisson-scie pour arracher de ses mains le tube qu'Aladin et Chopper étaient en train de lui enfoncer dans la gorge afin d'évacuer le sang qui encombrait ses poumons. Elle aurait voulu saisir l'un des sabres de Zoro et lui ouvrir le ventre de bas en haut comme on vide un poisson. Oh ! Elle aurait voulu tant de choses… Mais elle savait que, si elle s'obstinait à convaincre ses compagnons de laisser Arlong mourir comme la crevure de poiscaille puante qu'il était, c'est elle qui aurait le mauvais le rôle.

Elle préféra donc quitter le bar avant de faire ou de dire quelque chose qu'elle risquerait de regretter.

xox

- Je suis prête, annonça Robin, vêtue d'une blouse bleue immaculée.

Elle avait accepté de jouer les assistantes auprès d'Aladin et de Chopper, qu'elle aida à enfiler des masques et des gants de chirurgien après avoir fait de même.

- Bien, allons-y. Docteur Aladin ?

Ce dernier vérifia les réflexes d'Arlong et ajusta le drap d'opération sur son corps.

- Tout est prêt, Docteur Chopper, nous pouvons commencer.

Robin tendit le scalpel au petit renne qui, sous le regard aussi admiratif que surpris de son confrère, s'en saisit et incisa la chair couleur lavande sans que la moindre hésitation ne fasse trembler son bras.

xox

Au comptoir du bar de Shakki, désert à cette heure, Baggy et Rayleigh échangeaient de vieux souvenirs autour d'un verre de rhum.

L'équipage du Big Top avait eu « quartier libre » jusqu'à l'aube, davantage parce que leur capitaine ne voulait aucune oreille indiscrète autour de lui que par réelle envie de lâcher la bride à ses hommes - se retrouver avec une cargaison de viande soûle et agitée au matin ne l'enchantait guerre.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Shanks, il filait vers les îles boréales, au nord du Nouveau Monde. C'était… Oh ! Il y a bien six ou sept mois.

Baggy le clown laissa échapper un gémissement découragé et pressa son verre de rhum rempli de glace pilée sur son front.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore midi, la chaleur était déjà étouffante ; sa légère marinière noire et blanche lui collait désagréablement au corps et sa longue queue de cheval lui échauffait la nuque et le dos.

- Super… ce qui signifie que je vais devoir lui courir après durant des semaines !

- Baggy… Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à retrouver Shanks ?

L'ancien moussaillon de Roger haussa les épaules.

- Pour qu'il me casse la gueule.

Rayleigh pouffa et faillit recracher le rhum qu'il était en train de boire.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Baggy poussa un profond soupir et, d'une traite, avoua à son ancien supérieur comment la Marine l'avait contraint à accepter un marché pour le moins improbable.

Après tout, qu'avait-il à cacher ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était en mission « top secrète », hein ! D'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, il aurait fallu être un peu mou du bulbe pour lui confier ce genre de missions…

Rayleigh l'écouta patiemment et hocha la tête.

- Tu es sérieux ? C'est vraiment comme ça que ça s'est passé ?

- Ouaip ! acquiesça le pirate en avalant une longue rasage d'alcool. Sinon, pourquoi auraient-ils proposé un titre de Grand Corsaire à quelqu'un comme moi ?

L'ancien lieutenant de Gol D. Roger sourit.

- J'ai vu ton intervention vidéo en direct de Marine Ford, il y a trois ans. Impressionnant !

- Ah ? Tu trouves ?

- Impressionnant de ridicule, s'entend.

Baggy ne s'offusqua pas et parut, au contraire, amusé.

- Mhh… Ouais, ça ne s'est pas passé tout à fait comme je l'espérais mais bon. Ce n'est que partie remise. Je ne désespère pas que moi, le très Grand Baggy le clown, je…

- Arrête cette comédie ! l'interrompit Rayleigh, agacé, faisant sursauter Shakki, qui essuyait une rangée de verres et faisait mine de ne rien entendre de leur conversation. Que cherchais-tu à faire avec ce petit numéro de « un crétin veut devenir le maître du monde » ?

- C'est pas gentil, de dire ça.

Son ancien supérieur soupira, excédé.

- Baggy, il y a vraiment une chose qu'il faut que tu m'expliques et que j'essaye désespérément de comprendre depuis que l'équipage de Roger s'est éparpillé aux quatre coins du monde…

- Ah ?

Rayleigh le saisit brutalement par le devant de sa marinière de coton noire et blanche et planta son regard dans le sien, le mettant au défi de mentir ou d'essayer de s'en tirer par l'une des clowneries dont il était coutumier.

- Quand vas-tu arrêter de jouer les demeurés ?

Baggy se dégagea brutalement.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi doué que ton cher Shanks, voilà tout !

L'ancien lieutenant de Roger fit grincer ses dents.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Baggy ! Tu oublies que c'est moi, qui vous ai formés, Shanks et toi, et je sais parfaitement ce que vous valez l'un et l'autre.

Baggy parut sur le point d'exploser mais, après un discret coup d'œil à Shakki, qui faisait toujours semblant de les ignorer, répondit d'une voix tout juste audible :

- Tu sais quel est l'avantage d'un crétin par rapport à Shanks ou Mihawk, Rayleigh ? On lui fout une paix royale, la marine ne connaît même pas son pavillon et, le matin, aucun abruti ne vient pleurer sur son paillasson pour pouvoir le défier et faire ses preuves. Du moins, c'était mon cas jusqu'à ce que ces enfoirés du gouvernement découvrent que j'ai fait partie de l'équipage du roi des pirates et me catapultent Grand Connard.

- Grand Corsaire.

- C'est synonyme, ne t'en déplaise.

- Quelqu'un a vu Zoro ? demanda Luffy en entrant dans le bar et interrompant leur échange. Je m'ennuie !

xox

Robin épongea la sueur qui coulait du front d'Aladin tandis que celui-ci cautérisait les vaisseaux sanguins d'Arlong un à un.

Chopper, lui, rinçait ce qu'ils avaient retiré de son poumon… et qui n'avait rien d'une côte brisée.

- On dirait… On dirait un morceau de métal en partie calcifié, annonça-t-il stupéfait.

L'ancien médecin de bord des pirates du soleil leva un instant le nez de son ouvrage.

- Du métal ? Calcifié, dites-vous ?

- Oui, regardez. Ça ressemble à une pointe de flèche ou de lance, plutôt. À en juger par l'épaisseur de la couche calcifiée, cette chose doit se trouver dans son corps depuis des années ! Enfin, nous verrons cela plus tard ; peut-être notre patient aura-t-il une explication lorsqu'il se réveillera. En attendant, nous avons la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un os brisé. Ses côtes sont donc bien intactes et nous pouvons refermer sans crainte d'une fracture mal réduite.

Aladin acquiesça et, après avoir épongé le sang de la plaie, la referma et la maintint bien fermée pour permettre à Chopper de la suturer.

- Nous devrions profiter du fait qu'il soit encore endormi pour nous occuper de ses branchies, Docteur Chopper. J'aimerais vérifier qu'aucune lésion importante ou de corps étranger ne risque de les surinfecter.

Le médecin de l'équipage du chapeau de paille finit de suturer la longue incision qu'ils avaient pratiquée sur le côté du torse de l'homme-poisson et Robin la désinfecta méticuleusement avant de la panser.

- Si vous le permettez, Docteur, pria le petit renne, j'aimerais vous regarder faire et apprendre les gestes à effectuer dans ce genre de cas car je n'ai pas encore l'habitude des caractéristiques spécifiques aux représentants de votre race. Mon matériel et moi-même sommes cependant à votre entière disposition, cela va sans dire.

Aladin s'inclina en un salut reconnaissant.

- Je vous remercie. Les branchies des hommes-poisson, expliqua-t-il en plaçant très délicatement un écarteur dans celles d'Arlong, sont très fragiles et très sensibles. Ce que je fais en cet instant, ajouta-t-il en écartant la fente branchiale avec mille précautions, provoquerait une douleur insoutenable si le patient était conscient.

Chopper observa attentivement et acquiesça.

- Je comprends. Cette couleur rouge est-elle normale ?

- Oui. C'est cette zone plus sombre qui ne l'est pas. Vous voyez ? Juste ici. Les filaments branchiaux sont très enflammés, voire brûlés.

- Alors Jinbei-san avait raison ? On y aurait versé un liquide acide ou de l'eau brûlante ? C'est horrible ! Que doit-on faire dans ce genre de cas ?

Aladin fixa un petit morceau de gaze stérile à l'extrémité d'une longue pince et l'imbiba de teinture d'iode.

- Il ne faut surtout rien faire hormis désinfecter la zone et retirer les chairs mortes et les corps étrangers éventuels. Les filaments branchiaux se régénéreront d'eux-mêmes. Nous devons juste éviter l'infection et appliquer un anti-inflammatoire en surface, sur la peau, là où s'ouvrent les fentes branchiales.

Chopper hocha la tête, studieux.

- Je vois.

Aladin ôta soigneusement l'écarteur et le glissa dans la fente suivante.

- Voulez-vous essayer, Docteur Chopper ? C'est en pratiquant que l'on apprend à maîtriser les gestes adéquats.

Le petit renne accepta la pince et trempa une nouvelle compresse préparée par Robin dans la teinture d'iode.

- Je compte sur vous pour m'arrêter en cas de besoin, Docteur Aladin.

Robin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant rosir Chopper de plaisir à chaque fois que son confrère lui donnait du « Docteur » et lui parlait d'égal à égal malgré leur différence d'âge non négligeable.

Consciencieusement, elle leur passait compresses, flacons, instruments, épongeait leur sueur et caressait à l'occasion le visage et le front d'Arlong lorsqu'elle le sentait s'agiter.

Elle ne manqua pas, d'ailleurs, de s'étonner de la texture de la peau lavande.

Étant un homme-requin, elle s'était attendue à ce que le pirate présente un épiderme rugueux et cartilagineux, comme ces grands prédateurs marins, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas plus qu'il ne ressemblait au « monstre puant, difforme et énorme » que lui avait parfois décrit Nami lorsqu'elle parlait des années passées à ses côtés - pardon, à « servir cette racaille immonde ».

Mais Robin avait beau regarder, rien dans ce grand corps à l'impressionnante musculature et à la peau douce et lisse comme du verre poli, malgré quelques cicatrices et des marques évidentes de sévices, ne pouvait être qualifié «d'immonde» ou de «difforme».

- Bien, je pense que nous avons terminé… soupira Aladin, la tirant de sa rêverie.

Chopper acquiesça et sourit en couvrant Arlong d'un drap propre.

- Oui, il devrait être tiré d'affaire.

L'ancien médecin des pirates du soleil ôta son masque, ses gants, et tendit la main au petit renne.

- Ce fut un réel plaisir d'opérer avec vous, Docteur Chopper.

Ce dernier serra la main tendue et se tortilla de plaisir en rougissant.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que vous me dites là, Docteur Aladin ! Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, voyons ! Ca n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Rien du tout, du tout, du tout !

Aladin leva le sourcil, amusé par sa réaction, et Robin se détourna pour étouffer un fou-rire.

xox

- Eh ! Beh ! Gamine… C'est quoi, cette tête d'enterrement ? demanda Baggy en s'asseyant près de Nami qui, assise sur une racine, le bout des pieds dans l'eau, paraissait au trente-sixième dessous. Une perfide petite voleuse sans éducation aurait-elle fait main basse sur ton trésor ?

La jeune navigatrice rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour cette vieille histoire…

Le pirate essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front d'un revers de main, se pencha jusqu'à ce que son curieux nez rouge frôle celui de la jeune fille et la transperça d'un regard acerbe.

- Le trésor, passe encore, ma petite, mais as-tu idée de ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on se retrouve sans bras, sans jambes et sans torse au milieu de l'océan ou d'îles inconnues, à la merci de monstres marins et de…

Sans prévenir, Nami, à bout de nerfs, éclata soudain en sanglots, décontenançant totalement Baggy.

- Eh, là ! Attends, c'est pas à ce point là, quand même. Enfin si, mais… Oh, là, là ! Écoute, je…

La jeune navigatrice enfouit la tête contre sa poitrine et sanglota de plus belle, accrochée à sa marinière.

- Super… gémit-il, désemparé.

xox

- Est-ce que ça va, Jinbei-san ?

L'ancien Grand Corsaire tressaillit. Il n'avait pas entendu approcher Octo, dont le sourire et l'expression trahissait le soulagement.

Hormis Shirley, bien sûr, il était sans doute celui pour qui l'attente derrière la porte de l'infirmerie du Sunny avait été la plus insoutenable.

- Je repensais au jour où nous étions allés récupérer Arlong à Impel Down.

L'homme-pieuvre rougit et baissa la tête.

- Arlong-san aurait dû se montrer plus reconnaissant, je le sais, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas compr…

- C'est moi qui n'ai rien compris, Octy. (Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et Jinbei soupira.) Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé là-bas ? Pourquoi cet imbécile a-t-il tout gardé pour lui, permettant ainsi à la rancœur de le ronger tel un ver ?

Aladin leur avait montré le morceau de métal retiré du corps de l'homme-requin et Jinbei avait immédiatement reconnu l'une des pointes des tridents qu'utilisaient les gardiens d'Impel Down. De plus, les dates concordaient parfaitement avec la période à laquelle Arlong avait été emprisonné dans la forteresse sous-marine.

15 ans… Il avait gardé ce morceau de métal dans le corps pendant quinze ans ! C'était impensable.

Octo secoua la tête.

- Arlong-san est comme ça, nyuh. Il n'aime pas parler de lui, de ses doutes et de ses problèmes. C'est ce qui a contribué à donner de lui l'image d'un roc invulnérable et indestructible.

Jinbei ferma les yeux.

- Je me demande ce qu'il nous a encore caché, cet imbécile. Déjà enfant, il fallait que Tai-aniki lui arrache les mots de la bouche, quand quelque chose n'allait pas !

L'homme-pieuvre laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Nyuh ! Je crois que sa sœur Shirley est la seule à le connaître vraiment bien. Mais je suis cependant sûr d'une chose, Jinbei-san…

- Quoi donc, Octy ?

- Arlong-san a sans doute un millier de défauts, nyuh ! Mais il nous a toujours tous aimés plus que lui-même. Ça, Jinbei-san, même toi, tu le peux le nier.

Le paladin des mers sourit malgré lui.

- Je ne le nierai pas, Octy, dit-il en jouant avec le morceau de trident qu'Aladin lui avait confié. Non, je ne le nierai pas. Personne, sur l'île des hommes-poisson, ne le pourrait…

**…à suivre**

**PETIT RAPPEL : Si cette histoire vous plaît et que vous souhaitez qu'elle se poursuive, IL FAUT LE DIRE ! Vos commentaires est le seul moyen qu'a un auteur de fanfics pour savoir si son texte accroche ou non, ne l'oubliez pas ! ^_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT ! **

******N'oubliez pas que si cette histoire vous plaît et que vous souhaitez qu'elle se poursuive, IL FAUT LE DIRE ! Vos commentaires sont le seul moyen pour moi de connaître vos souhaits. J'ai bien essayé la boule de cristal mais ça ne marche pas terrible, terrible... ^_-**

**********xoxox**

**L'HISTOIRE OUBLIÉE **

Chapitre IV

Par Claude Neix et Shiva Rajah

Illustration sur les sites et blogs : M.A. SAMBRE du STUDIO GOTHIKA

**xoxox**

_**Retrouvez cette fanfic en version illustrée et beaucoup d'autres sur mon site et mon blog tumblr "shivarajah-fanfics"  
**_

_**(adresses dans mon profil)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !**_

******xoxox**

Robin toqua doucement à la porte du cabinet de travail de Chopper.

- C'est ouvert !

La jeune femme passa la tête par le battant entrouvert.

Le petit renne préparait un plateau métallique avec des compresses, des pansements et plusieurs flacons.

- Je croyais que tu voulais aller faire le plein de la pharmacie ?

Chopper soupira.

- C'est vrai, Robin, excuse-moi, mais je me suis mis à étudier l'ouvrage que m'a prêté le docteur Aladin sur la médecine des hommes-poisson et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Comme Jinbei-san doit rejoindre notre équipage, il est important que j'approfondisse mes connaissances dans le domaine, tu comprends. Ça t'ennuie, si on y va demain ? En plus, je dois changer les pansements d'Arlong-san, ajouta-t-il avec un petit tremblement dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à l'archéologue.

Ce que le petit renne avait entendu sur le terrible homme-poisson ne semblait pas le rassurer et il craignait visiblement de se retrouver face à lui maintenant qu'il était réveillé.

- Et si je m'occupais de ça et que tu allais faire tes emplettes ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? proposa aimablement la jeune femme.

De fait, contrairement à Chopper, elle mourait de curiosité vis à vis de l'homme-requin-scie.

- Tu es sûre ? Cela ne t'ennuie pas ? s'écria Chopper, qui n'osait croire à sa bonne fortune.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Alors approche que je t'explique, ce n'est pas compliqué. Le pot, là, c'est un anti-inflammatoire…

Robin écouta attentivement les consignes du petit renne et le rassura une nouvelle fois sur le fait qu'il pouvait partir tranquille.

xox

- Vraiment ? Il l'a tuée devant toi et ta sœur ? répéta Buggy en retenant un bâillement.

Il écoutait Nami se répandre depuis près d'une demi-heure et commençait à trouver le temps long. A plus forte raison que, la journée avançant, il faisait de plus en plus chaud et qu'il mourait d'envie de boire une bière bien fraîche.

- D'un coup à bout portant, oui, acquiesça la jeune fille. Sans la moindre hésitation.

- Pardon de te dire ça aussi froidement, gamine, mais hurler à la face d'un pirate rescapé de l'enfer d'Impel Down qu'on est un ancien de la Marine en lui enfonçant le canon d'un fusil dans le gosier, c'était pas franchement très malin. Surtout quand tu sais ce que ces mêmes forces de la Marine ont fait à Fisher Tiger… Perdre un capitaine que tu respectes est aussi douloureux que de perdre ton frère ou ton père. Les gens ont du mal à comprendre ça.

Nami s'empourpra de colère.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu défendes ce requin sanguinaire ! s'écria-t-elle.

Buggy plissa son curieux nez rouge et rejeta sa longue queue de cheval dans son dos dans un geste d'impatience.

- Moi, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que toi, tu défendes une femme qui t'aurait volontiers tiré une balle dans la gorge s'il lui avait tinté aux oreilles que tu étais devenue une pirate. En plus, d'après, ce que tu m'as raconté, elle était peut-être même la meurtrière de tes vrais parents, ce n'est quand même pas rien.

La jeune navigatrice se pétrifia.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit que… Je ne… Belmer ne… Je ne crois pas que… Non…

Elle se tut, frappée de plein fouet par une évidence qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu ne serait-ce qu'envisager et le clown le lut dans son regard aussi clairement que dans un livre ouvert.

- T'avais jamais pensé à ça, on dirait, hein, gamine ? C'est pourtant bien le détachement de Marine de ta « Belmer » qui a mis à feu et à sang ton village natal sous prétexte qu'il protégeait des pirates ? C'est bien ce détachement qui a tué tes vrais parents et ceux de ta sœur adoptive, non ?

Nami ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Mhh… Les hommes-poisson, reprit Buggy, disent que la vérité est une vieille femme lépreuse que personne n'a envie de regarder en face. C'est sans doute vrai… Tu crois pas, gamine ?

Le jeune fille le considéra, les yeux écarquillés, en état de choc, mais se vit incapable de répondre ou d'émettre le moindre son.

xox

- Allez, Alvida, ne fais pas cette tête ! Viens t'amuser avec nous ! l'encouragea Cabaji en lui tendant une chope de bière.

La jeune femme la prit mais rejoignit le fond de la salle, où Mr 3 dégustait calmement une tasse de thé fumé parfumé à la bergamote.

- Eh bien, très chère ? Une telle morosité sur un si charmant visage ne sied gu…

- Oh ! Epargne-moi tes petits compliments galants, tu veux ! grogna la pirate en regardant le reste de l'équipage du clown faire les fous dans la taverne et chanter à tue-tête.

Galdino fit la moue.

- C'était sincère. Mais, si vous préférez, je peux me montrer désagréable et ordurier.

Alvida secoua la tête et lui adressa un sourire enjôleur.

- Excuse-moi, Galdino… Je suis à bout de nerfs.

Elle cligna langoureusement des cils ; les joues de l'ancien numéro trois de Baroque Works s'empourprèrent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

« C'est si facile… Alors pourquoi ça ne marche pas avec ce satané clown, bon sang de bois ! »

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, très chère… soupira Galdino en lui prenant délicatement la main.

La jeune femme se dégagea doucement et se pencha sur lui.

- Pourquoi Buggy agit-il avec moi comme si j'étais juste un homme d'équipage de plus, à ton avis ?

Mr 3 haussa les sourcils.

- Ah ? Je n'ai rien remarqué de tel, ma chère. Je le trouve au contraire plutôt attentionné et avenant à votre égard. Mais peut-être un homme n'est-il pas à même de juger ces choses-là… Si vous manquez de quoi que ce soit, je suis persuadé que Buggy se fera un devoir de…

- Laisse tomber, le coupa la jolie pirate avec un geste agacé.

Décidément, les hommes ne comprenaient rien à rien !

Elle quitta la table pour aller se resservir une chope, passablement irritée.

Galdino la regarda s'éloigner avec une étincelle malicieuse dans le regard.

Il avait eu raison de mettre en garde son ami Buggy le clown contre cette croqueuse d'hommes. Si ce dernier avait baissé sa garde, Alvida l'aurait mangé tout cru et elle ferait aujourd'hui sa loi sur le Big top.

- Ah… les femmes ! soupira-t-il en se resservant une tasse de thé fumé.

xox

- Puis-je ? chuchota Robin en entrant à pas feutrés dans la chambre que Shakki avait préparée pour Arlong la scie.

Shirley, au chevet de son frère inconscient, sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Bien sûr, Robin. Je vous en prie.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda l'archéologue en posant son plateau sur la table de chevet avant de se désinfecter soigneusement les mains.

- Il se réveille régulièrement et… Oh, attendez ! Je peux le faire, proposa-t-elle en la voyant commencer à préparer des pansements neufs et des compresses.

Robin tiqua devant l'empressement qui perçait dans sa voix.

- Le fait qu'une humaine soigne votre frère vous ennuie ?

- Quoi ? Qu'allez-vous imaginer ! se récria la sirène. Ce n'est pas ça du tout, c'est juste je peux comprendre qu'une femme de votre race ne… Je veux dire quand on n'a pas l'habitude…

L'archéologue comprit de quoi il retournait et la rassura d'un sourire.

- Toucher un homme-poisson ne me rebute nullement et ne me pose aucun problème, Shirley. J'ai d'ailleurs assisté le docteur Chopper durant l'opération.

La sirène cligna des yeux.

- Je l'ignorais. Permettez-moi, dans ce cas, de vous exprimer ma plus grande gratitude.

- Je vous en prie. Ce n'est rien.

Robin s'assit sur le bord du lit. Arlong y était étendu sur le dos, les jambes puissantes et le bas du ventre recouverts par un drap immaculé, un gros oreiller moelleux sous la nuque pour ne pas blesser son aileron dorsal et une perfusion de liquide blanchâtre dans le bras.

L'archéologue retira délicatement le pansement qui couvrait l'incision faite durant l'opération et la nettoya avec soin.

- Ce n'est pas du tout enflammé ni même irrité ; c'est parfait, dit-elle à Shirley, qui lissa les longs cheveux noirs de son frère, rassurée.

Robin couvrit la cicatrice d'un pansement propre et prit un pot de pommade pour en appliquer de petites quantités sur les fentes branchiales qui, elles, présentaient toujours une importante inflammation.

La délicatesse avec laquelle elle procédait fit sourire la sirène-requin.

- Ne craignez rien, Arlong est plutôt résistant à la douleur.

- Si on peut l'éviter, ma foi, autant le faire, vous ne croyez pas ? Dix minutes de plus ou de moins, quelle importance ?

Shirley acquiesça.

- Je vous en remercie. Au fait… Je n'ai pas osé demander ce que c'était au docteur Chopper, pouvez-vous m'éclairer ? s'enquit-elle en désignant les deux poches de liquide suspendues au-dessus du lit, l'une pleine et la seconde presque vide.

- Oh ! Ça. C'est un cocktail à base de glucose, de certaines vitamines et de sels minéraux. D'après Chopper, votre frère souffre de carences importantes, dues à son séjour en prison. D'ailleurs, l'une des poches est presque à sec…

Elle actionna ce qui ressemblait à un petit interrupteur en plastique, à la base de l'aiguille de perfusion, et réajusta le sparadrap en parcourant du regard toute la longueur du bras musculeux, craignant presque que la grande main palmée ne prenne soudain vie pour se refermer sur sa gorge.

L'emblème de son propriétaire, un requin scie, était tatoué sur l'avant-bras.

Rien de délicat ou de fragile sur cet harmonieux ensemble de chair, de peau couleur lavande et d'os. Tout suggérait la puissance à l'état brut, une force colossale dont elle avait eu un aperçu avec Hody Jones et Jinbei un an auparavant.

Dans son immobilité, cette puissance paraissait annihilée mais c'était pourtant bien sur une arme - ô combien redoutable ! - que la main de la jeune archéologue était posée. Cette proximité du danger avait quelque chose de grisant et d'inquiétant à la fois, évoquait le risque, la violence, la sauvagerie d'un grand prédateur…

Mais, pour l'heure, cette force était inactive. Etrangement inactive, d'ailleurs, cela en était presque inquiétant.

Elle déplaça un peu la main pour sentir battre le pouls, au creux du bras, et un muscle se durcit sous ses doigts, lorsqu'elle bougea la perfusion par mégarde.

« Endormi mais pas insensible… »

Apaisante, et comme pour effacer le souvenir de la douleur qu'elle avait involontairement provoquée, la main de Robin se fit presque caressante en épousant la courbe du bras puissant aux muscles incroyablement durs… et doux comme le marbre.

Comment Arlong pouvait-il avoir une peau aussi lisse alors que celle des requins était sans doute l'une des plus râpeuses et les plus désagréables à toucher de tout le règne animal ?

Curieuse, l'archéologue explora du bout des doigts la partie interne de l'avant-bras, plus souple et un peu plus claire encore que le reste, et remonta à nouveau jusqu'au creux du coude, suivant le chemin d'une veine qu'on apercevait par transparence.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Shirley, la faisant tressaillir.

Robin sourit et secoua la tête.

- Pardon. Non, tout va très bien. Vous allez sans doute rire de mon ignorance, dit-elle en suivant du doigt la marque au fer rouge en forme de soleil qu'Arlong arborait sur son large pectoral gauche. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un homme-requin ait la peau aussi douce.

Shirley leva le sourcil, étonnée par sa franchise, et laissa échapper un petit rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait une humaine trouver un quelconque charme à un homme-poisson ! Habituellement, ces dernières étaient dégoûtées par eux. Contrairement aux sirènes, qui éveillaient tous les fantasmes des humains, les mâles, eux, inspiraient plutôt la répugnance ou la peur - surtout les hommes-requin, avec leurs grandes dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs, leurs yeux perçants et parfois, comme c'était le cas de son frère, un grand rostre denté dur comme l'acier.

- Tu aurais préféré que j'aie l'épiderme comme du papier de verre et que je pue comme l'étal d'un poissonnier ? demanda Arlong de sa voix rocailleuse, faisant tressaillir les deux femmes, qui le croyaient inconscient. Ça t'aurait semblé plus normal, pour un sale poiscaille dans mon genre, pas vrai, humaine ? insista-t-il avec un regard agressif.

- Arlong ! s'écria Shirley. Surveille tes paroles ! Cette femme t'a…

- Je n'ai pas non plus de ptérygopodes, poursuivit l'homme-requin avec un sourire provocant qui dévoila ses dents aiguisées. Mais tu veux peut-être le vérifier par toi-même ?

- Arlong ! s'étrangla sa sœur, choquée par sa grossièreté. Robin, je suis désolée !

Mais cette dernière ne se démonta pas, bien au contraire.

- Puisque c'est si gentiment proposé, la scientifique que je suis ne saurait refuser… dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle plongea la main sous le drap, faisant hoqueter Arlong, qui en resta sans voix.

Sans la moindre pudeur, l'archéologue hocha la tête avec un sourire entendu.

- En effet, ce système reproducteur me semble tout ce qu'il y a de normal.

Shirley pouffa et Robin retira sa main pour reprendre son plateau métallique, avec flacons et gazes.

- Je repasserai ce soir, pour changer le pansement. Ah ! Et, au fait… Compliments. Impressionnante artillerie, félicita-t-elle l'homme-poisson avec un clin d'œil, faisant virer son visage au rouge cramoisi.

Le laissant interdit, elle quitta la chambre en refermant doucement la porte et Shirley éclata franchement de rire.

- Oh, ça va ! la tança son frère. Elle est juste un peu plus dégourdie que ses congénères, c'est tout !

A ces mots, le rire de la sirène redoubla.

…à suivre

**…à suivre**

**PETIT RAPPEL : Si cette histoire vous plaît et que vous souhaitez qu'elle se poursuive, IL FAUT LE DIRE ! Vos commentaires est le seul moyen qu'a un auteur de fanfics pour savoir si son texte accroche ou non, ne l'oubliez pas ! ^_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT ! **

******N'oubliez pas que si cette histoire vous plaît et que vous souhaitez qu'elle se poursuive, IL FAUT LE DIRE ! Vos commentaires sont le seul moyen pour moi de connaître vos souhaits. J'ai bien essayé la boule de cristal mais ça ne marche pas terrible, terrible... ^_-**

**********xoxox**

**L'HISTOIRE OUBLIÉE **

Chapitre V

Par Claude Neix et Shiva Rajah

Illustration sur les sites et blogs : M.A. SAMBRE du STUDIO GOTHIKA

**xoxox**

_**Retrouvez cette fanfic en version illustrée et beaucoup d'autres sur mon site et mon blog tumblr "shivarajah-fanfics"  
**_

_**(adresses dans mon profil)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !**_

******xoxox**

Depuis le seuil de la chambre, Jinbei et Shakky observaient les trois enfants-poisson qui avaient trouvé Arlong au chevet de ce dernier, en compagnie de sa sœur Shirley.

Ils avaient tenu à rendre visite au « monsieur malade » de la veille.

- Une vraie petite infirmière, regardez, fit remarquer l'ancien corsaire en souriant tandis que la fillette-poulpe épongeait le front moite de l'homme-requin inconscient avec délicatesse.

Shakky hocha la tête.

- Les enfants ont une capacité à donner leur affection et leur confiance qui m'étonnera toujours.

Arlong poussa un petit gémissement dans son sommeil et l'un des deux garçonnets présents se tourna vers la grande sirène-requin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de gigoter ? Il a mal ?

Shirley haussa les épaules.

- Sans doute un peu. Mais les docteurs lui ont donné des médicaments pour ça et aussi pour qu'il dorme. Il fait peut-être un cauchemar, tout simplement.

Le petit parut réfléchir un instant puis tapa dans ses mains, comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle, et se précipita hors de la chambre.

- Kooky ? demanda Shaky sur le seuil. Où vas-tu ?

- Chercher monsieur Calamar ! Je l'ai laissé en bas.

La jeune femme pressa les deux mains sur la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire et Jinbei fronça le sourcil.

- Chercher qui ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le petit enfant-sériole était déjà de retour avec un vieux calamar en peluche, qu'il plaça sur l'oreiller, tout contre la tête d'Arlong, au grand amusement de la sœur de ce dernier.

- Monsieur Calamar a l'incroyable pouvoir de chasser les cauchemars… chuchota Shaky avec solennité.

L'homme requin-baleine hocha la tête avec une gravité de circonstance.

- Je vois. Une perle rare, ce Monsieur Calamar. Un doudou de haute volée…

Ils échangèrent un regard et se détournèrent chacun d'un côté de la porte pour étouffer leurs rires dans leurs paumes, incapables de garder leur sérieux plus longtemps.

xox

Nami tendit à Baggy l'une des deux bouteilles prises au bar à la demande du pirate et reprit place à côté de lui, sur une large racine du grove qui plongeait dans l'océan.

- Je commençais à me liquéfier ! soupira le clown en avalant une longue gorgée de breuvage doré avant d'essuyer d'un revers de main la sueur qui perlait à ses tempes.

Nami avait du mal à réaliser que la voix posée qu'elle écoutait patiemment depuis plus d'une heure était celle du pirate peinturluré brutal et obtus (du moins était-ce ainsi qu'elle avait toujours considéré Baggy) rencontré à Orange Town trois ans plus tôt.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse. C'est quoi, cette histoire de vieille femme lépreuse dont tu me parlais ?

- Une vieille légende de l'île des hommes-poisson. Celle d'un jeune homme espadon amoureux de la riche héritière d'un Dragon Céleste.

- Un conte de fées ? s'étonna Nami.

- Pas exactement. A moins que les contes pour enfants ne commencent par un viol.

- Un viol ? se récria la jeune femme, indignée.

- Une tentative, en fait. Sur la personne de la jeune héritière par un pirate. Mais c'est là qu'intervient notre jeune homme espadon.

- Il a sauvé la fille ?

- Oui. En transperçant le pirate d'un coup de rostre.

- Et comment a réagi la « céleste famille » de la jeune chanceuse ?

Baggy éloigna le goulot de la bouteille de ses lèvres.

- Tu veux que je te la raconte, cette histoire, gamine ? Ou tu vas continuer à poser des questions tout du long ?

Nami sourit.

- Pardon.

- Bon. Le père de la jeune fille voulut récompenser le garçon, bien sûr. Il lui proposa de réaliser son plus grand souhait - s'attendant sans doute à une demande d'argent ou à l'affranchissement de certains membres de sa famille réduits en esclavage.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'ét… Pardon, pardon.

- Mais le jeune homme, amoureux de la petite depuis toujours, demanda l'impensable : sa main. Et le Dragon Céleste, outré que ce qu'il considérait comme un simple poisson ose prétendre à la main de sa fille, essaya de le dissuader en lui proposant des richesses et même une île. Mais rien n'y fit. Le garçon voulait la demoiselle et le Dragon réalisa bien vite que celle-ci n'était pas du tout hostile à cette union, bien au contraire. En fait, elle était elle-même éprise en secret du garçon espadon courageux et avenant.

- Oh ! Un amour secr… Désolée. Je ne dis plus rien, promis !

- Le Dragon Céleste, coincé, décida donc de biaiser et expliqua au jeune homme poisson que seul un noble coeur pouvait épouser une fille de son rang. Pour devenir digne d'elle, il se devait au minimum de mener une quête importante qui le rendrait célèbre ! Bien entendu, on lui en confia une totalement irréalisable. « Pars. Pars en voyage sur les mers et trouve la Vérité. » lui dit le père de la jeune beauté. « Et une fois que tu l'auras trouvée, tu pourras revenir épouser ma fille. » Le jeune homme-espadon ne se laissa pas abattre. Il partit et, durant des années, il chercha la Vérité. Il parcourut Grand Line puis le Nouveau Monde en long, en large et en travers. Il alla demander audience aux sages de chaque royaume, de chaque île et de chaque ville, interrogea les plus savants d'entre eux mais aucun ne pouvait lui assurer avoir trouvé un jour la Vérité. Alors le jeune homme-espadon s'en fut voir les prêtres, du temple le plus lointain au plus minuscule oratoire mais, là non plus, personne n'avait jamais vu la Vérité. Mois après mois, il chercha en vain et cinq années passèrent.

- Cinq ans ?

- Oui. Cinq longues années. Et, une nuit, au sommet d'une falaise, alors que, désespéré et honteux, il s'était assis pour attendre la mort, une vieille femme l'interpella : « J'ai entendu dire que tu me cherchais, mon garçon ? » L'homme-poisson sursauta et vit approcher une vieille lépreuse presque aveugle, repoussante, sale, le visage et les membres rongées par la maladie, couverte de plaies purulentes. « Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il. « Quelle question ! » rétorqua-t-elle. « La Vérité, bien sûr ! Qui veux-tu que je sois ! » Le jeune homme espadon, malgré le dégoût que lui inspirait la veille lépreuse et l'odeur de chair putride qu'elle dégageait, la suivit jusqu'à sa masure et parla avec elle jusqu'au lendemain, lui posant mille questions. Lorsque le soleil fut au plus haut, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : la vieille lépreuse ne mentait pas. Elle était bel et bien la Vérité qu'il avait tant et tant cherchée. Sa quête était enfin achevée.

- Et il pouvait enfin repartir épouser sa belle, conclut Nami avec une petite moue entendue.

- Eh bien… Pas tout à fait.

- Comment ça ?

- Il restait un petit détail à régler et non des moindres : comment prouver au Dragon Céleste qu'il avait bien trouvé la Vérité ?

Nami réfléchit un moment et finit par secouer la tête.

- Quelle solution a-t-il envisagée ?

Baggy lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Il n'en trouva pas plus que toi, gamine ! Alors il s'en ouvrit à la vieille femme. « Je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé la Vérité que tant d'hommes ont cherché leur vie durant en vain. » dit-il. « J'ai mené à bien la quête que m'a confiée le père de mon aimée mais… Que lui répondre lorsqu'il voudra savoir qui est la Vérité ? Que dois-je lui dire, pour qu'il me croie ? » Alors, la vieille lépreuse se pencha sur l'épaule du jeune homme-espadon avec un sourire entendu et murmura à son oreille : « Va ! Et lorsqu'il te le demandera, dis-lui que je suis jeune et belle… »

Nami laissa échapper un hoquet surpris et le clown sourit.

- Oui, gamine, la vérité est une vieille femme lépreuse que personne n'a envie de regarder en face, reprit Baggy de sa belle voix. C'est pour ça qu'on a du mal à la fixer droit dans les yeux et qu'on préfère l'imaginer comme ça nous arrange. Ta mère adoptive n'était pas parfaite. Personne ne l'est, gamine. Personne. Sa mort te paraît injuste ? C'était son choix à elle et tu n'as pas à juger de ça. Peut-être était-ce même à ses yeux une façon de se racheter pour ce qu'elle avait fait à tes vrais parents et à ton village natal. Si j'en crois ce que tu m'as raconté, Arlong n'a été dans cette histoire que l'instrument parfait de cette Rédemption. Rien d'autre. C'est peut-être pour ça, que tu es tellement en colère contre ce type, en fait. Parce qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes, en quelque sorte. Ouais… C'est peut-être ça qui te met le plus en rogne, finalement. Un franc salopard qui aurait agi par simple intérêt égoïste serait plus facile à détester qu'un homme qui a vu les siens traités comme des esclaves et persécutés par les humains depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Pas vrai gamine ?

La jeune fille sentit l'émotion lui serrer la gorge.

- Je… Je l'ignore…

- Je sais, c'est pas facile à encaisser et encore moins à admettre mais tu verras qu'en vieillissant, certaines choses vont te paraître de plus en plus évidentes, mêmes si elles sont douloureuses. Oh ! Je ne dis pas que tu les accepteras tout de suite, loin de là ! Mais personne n'a dit que devenir adulte était quelque chose de facile.

- Baggy… reprit la jeune fille après un petit moment d'une voix à peine audible.

- Mhh ?

- Comment… Comment sait-on si on est un adulte ?

Le pirate pouffa et faillit s'étouffer avec sa dernière gorgée de bière.

- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? s'étrangla-t-il en riant. Tu m'as bien regardé ? C'est le genre de question existentielle pour Jinbei ou Rayleigh, ça ; pas pour un clown comme moi !

- Mais c'est ta réponse à toi que je veux entendre, Baggy, assura Nami, la gorge nouée par une tendresse douloureuse. Pas la leur. Comment sait-on qu'on est enfin devenu adulte ?

La moue sarcastique de Baggy s'effaça, remplacée par un sourire avenant, presque paternel.

- J'en sais rien, gamine… dit-il en désolidarisant sa main de son bras pour pincer sa joue entre les jointures de son majeur et son index. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'un beau jour, tu regardes ton reflet dans le miroir et tu sais que tu n'as plus besoin de te poser cette question…

Assaillie par une émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, Nami dut faire un effort considérable pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

En cet instant, elle ressentait des choses indéfinissables ; ou plutôt des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir en même temps : une douleur terrible et un soulagement sans nom ; une déception atroce et une sorte de libération.

Par des mots simples, tranchants, et des vérités sans concession, Baggy lui avait brutalement mis le nez dans des évidences qu'elle avait toujours refusé ne serait-ce que d'envisager. Cela la faisait terriblement souffrir mais, en même temps, elle se sentait enfin le droit d'abandonner un peu du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Depuis des années, elle avait forgé ses propres chaînes au grand feu de la haine et - Dieux des mers ! - ce que ces chaînes étaient lourdes ! Elle le réalisait seulement maintenant qu'elle se sentait enfin le droit de les abandonner derrière elle - du moins certaines d'entre elles.

Baggy, estimant sans doute que la conversation avait assez duré à son goût, se leva et lissa son pantalon. Des doigts, il peigna ses cheveux turquoise retenus dans une haute queue de cheval et les rejeta négligemment dans son dos en un geste inconsciemment élégant.

Nami n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux car elle avait l'impression de le rencontrer pour la première fois. Elle avait déjà commis des erreurs de jugement, dans sa vie. Beaucoup, même. Mais en ce qui concernait Baggy… Force était de constater qu'il ne s'agissait même plus d'une erreur. Elle s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, oui !

Luffy avait raison.

Jinbei avait raison.

Rayleigh avait raison.

Ace avait eu raison…

En fait, tous avaient raison ! Baggy le clown était, dans le fond, un chouette type. Vraiment chouette… Un pirate pur jus, certes, irritable, impulsif, souvent intraitable et parfois cruel mais, pour peu qu'on lui témoigne un peu de respect et d'affection, il était capable de vous offrit un cœur gros comme ça ! Et ce n'était pas son équipage - prêt à le suivre jusqu'à la mort - qui dirait le contraire.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, Nami bondit sur ses pieds et fit claquer un baiser sur sa joue hérissée d'une barde de trois ou quatre jours, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un père ou un frère aîné. Cela qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le pirate.

- Merci, Baggy, dit-elle avec son sourire le plus sincère avant de tourner les talons en emportant les bouteilles de bière vides.

Le clown la regarda s'éloigner, estomaqué mais aussi flatté, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Comme il l'avait dit lui-même un peu plus tôt, il était bien la dernière personne à qui on aurait habituellement l'idée de se confier ou de demander conseil dès lors qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'explosifs ni de trésors !

Ce que Baggy ignorait, c'est que deux autres personnes avaient assisté à la scène :

La première avait bien cru exploser de jalousie en voyant cette maudite rouquine se permettre un geste aussi intime avec le Grand Corsaire ! Elle comptait bien faire comprendre à cette petite allumeuse que mieux valait désormais garder ses distances avec lui ou gare…

La seconde, dont le capuchon dissimulait le tatouage qu'il portait sur le côté gauche du visage, se disait que Shanks le roux était encore bien en dessous de la vérité lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son ancien camarade. Gol D. Roger n'avait jamais choisi les membres de son équipage au hasard et l'une des conditions sine qua non pour en faire partie, que l'on soit lieutenant ou simple mousse, c'était de posséder un Haki à donner des cauchemars à un troupeau de monstres marins. Baggy avait beau le dissimuler de son mieux depuis qu'il avait mangé le fruit de la fragmentation, quelqu'un comme Dragon sentait le fluide aussi sûrement qu'un chien une piste fraîche…

Si Rayleigh et Le Roux réussissaient enfin à lui faire d'utiliser ses capacités à leur maximum, Baggy - qui plus est désormais Grand Corsaire - deviendrait une recrue infiltrée hors pair pour l'armée révolutionnaire…

xox

Robin prit le linge avec lequel Shirley épongeait le front de son frère, le trempa dans la petite bassine d'eau prévue à cet effet, l'essora et le passa doucement sur le visage et les yeux d'Arlong, en proie à une poussée de fièvre particulièrement violente.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, Robin, se lamenta la sirène. Tout à l'heure encore, il allait parfaitement bien. Peut-être un peu agité mais c'est tout.

Robin lui sourit, rassurante.

- Ce n'est qu'un petit pic fébrile, sans doute dû à l'inflammation de ses branchies. Il présente de nombreuses carences, il a nagé jusqu'à épuisement durant des jours et l'opération l'a affaibli. Qu'il ait un peu plus de mal que d'habitude à guérir de ses blessures est somme toute normal, dans son état. Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Il faut jusque s'armer de patience et laisser la nature faire son œuvre.

Rassurée par ces paroles mais incapable de rester sans rien faire, Shirley se saisit de la bassine.

- Je vais chercher de l'eau fraîche avec de la glace ; celle-ci est déjà tiède.

Robin acquiesça aimablement, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Excellente idée. Chopper ne devrait plus tarder, de toute façon.

La grande sirène-requin quitta la pièce, flottant dans la bulle d'air qui lui permettait de se déplacer plus facilement sur la terre ferme et Arlong eut un violent haut-le-corps qui fit tressaillir l'archéologue.

- Chut, chut, chut… murmura-t-elle en prenant son visage anguleux entre ses mains en coupe.

La peau lavande était douce et chaude sous ses doigts. Si la sœur d'Arlong ne risquait pas de revenir d'un moment à l'autre, elle se serait laissée aller à caresser doucement ses joues aux lignes viriles de la pulpe de ses pouces, comme ça, juste pour le plaisir de sentir l'épiderme lisse et souple.

L'homme-poison avait un visage taillé à serpe, très viril, et de grands yeux en amande, d'une couleur bleu glace cerclés de noir, durs et pénétrants. Peu importait qui il était ni ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, il n'en était pas moins une créature fascinante à contempler pour l'archéologue. Le corps athlétique, véritable mètre étalon de perfection masculine, était grand et élancé, le dos formant un large V sans défaut d'où saillait un aileron dorsal à demi couvert par une longue chevelure de jais. La taille était étroite et cambrée jusqu'au vertige, les fesses d'une rondeur affolante. Les cuisses puissantes doublaient presque de volume lorsque les muscles se gonflaient, et devaient sans doute tendre le tissu du pantalon jusqu'à la limite de la déchirure…

Oui, un corps à retourner les sens qu'elle aurait pu longuement contempler dans sa plus bouleversante nudité si elle avait été seule pour pouvoir rabattre les couvertures. Un corps dont elle avait eu un fugace aperçu - trop fugace, hélas - lorsqu'elle avait assisté Choper et Aladin ou qu'elle avait glissé, par jeu, la main sous le drap un peu plus tôt.

Shirley toussota discrètement, la faisant sursauter.

Robin cligna des yeux comme au sortir d'un rêve, vit le sourire de la sirène et s'aperçut qu'elle tenait dans ses mains le visage d'Arlong, qu'elle s'était mis à caresser mécaniquement du bout des doigts.

Au vu des mots qu'elle lui adressa, Shirley était apparemment là depuis un petit moment, déjà.

- Je disais : Shakky m'a conseillé de mettre un peu de menthe fraîche dans la glace pilée.

Elle tendit à l'archéologue la petite bassine remplie d'eau glacée avec une expression amusée et émue qui en disait plus long qu'un discours sur ce qu'elle avait surpris dans les yeux de Robin alors qu'elle caressait les joues de son frère inconscient.

Cette dernière rougit légèrement et lâcha enfin l'homme-requin pour prendre et poser la bassine sur la table de chevet.

- Shakky a eu raison. C'est une très bonne idée… dit-elle sans oser regarder la sirène en face, ce qui fit redoubler l'amusement de celle-ci.

**…à suivre**

**PETIT RAPPEL : Si cette histoire vous plaît et que vous souhaitez qu'elle se poursuive, IL FAUT LE DIRE ! Vos commentaires est le seul moyen qu'a un auteur de fanfics pour savoir si son texte accroche ou non, ne l'oubliez pas ! ^_-**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT ! **

******N'oubliez pas que si cette histoire vous plaît et que vous souhaitez qu'elle se poursuive, IL FAUT LE DIRE ! Vos commentaires sont le seul moyen pour moi de connaître vos souhaits. J'ai bien essayé la boule de cristal mais ça ne marche pas terrible, terrible... ^_-**

**********xoxox**

**L'HISTOIRE OUBLIÉE **

Chapitre VI

Par Claude Neix et Shiva Rajah

Illustration sur les sites et blogs : M.A. SAMBRE du STUDIO GOTHIKA

**xoxox**

_**Retrouvez cette fanfic en version illustrée et beaucoup d'autres sur mon site et mon blog tumblr "shivarajah-fanfics"  
**_

_**(adresses dans mon profil)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !**_

******xoxox**

Dans la chambre d'Arlong, Robin et Shirley essayaient désespérément de calmer l'homme-requin qui, dévoré par la fièvre, ruait et s'agitait, menaçant d'arracher sa perfusion.

- Du calme, tu es en sécurité, mon frère…

La grande sirène referma ses mains sur les bras puissants et pesa dessus de toutes ses forces en essayant de plaquer le grand corps athlétique dos au matelas. Son frère arqua aussitôt l'échine et donna de violents coups de reins mais la force et la taille de Shirley n'avaient rien à envier à celles de son aîné et elle ne relâcha pas la pression de ses doigts d'un centimètre.

- Arrête, Arlong ! Ça suffit !

Épuisé à force de se débattre, il finit par se calmer un peu et , sans le libérer pour autant, la sirène posa sa joue sur la sienne pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

- Ça va aller. Du calme…

En sentant la peau fraîche de sa soeur contre son visage et son odeur familière, Arlong se laissa complètement aller. Les muscles noués de ses imposants biceps se décontractèrent sous la douce pression des longues mains parfumées.

Shirley passa doucement l'avant-bras sous la large nuque, lova sa paume sur le galbe de son épaule et le serra contre elle.

- C'est fini… murmura-t-elle en lui léchant la joue à la façon d'une chatte câlinant son petit. Essaye de dormir.

De sa main libre, elle lissa les longs cheveux humides de sueur et une chaude fragrance capiteuse et typiquement masculine, titilla les sens de Robin, qui n'avait pas rien perdu de l'étrange scène.

Pour des raisons évidentes, au vu de leur anatomie et de leurs dents coupantes comme des rasoirs, les baisers étaient quelque chose d'incongru, pour ne pas dire inconnu, chez les hommes-poisson. Lécher un congénère était donc une façon comme une autre pour les natifs de l'île de montrer leur affection.

« Amusant… »

Elle aurait aimé être celle qui serrait ce corps fiévreux, si viril, contre elle et qui léchait délicatement cette peau incandescente. Cette seule idée éveilla d'ailleurs au creux de son ventre des sensations qu'elle avait presque oubliées.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas senti l'odeur d'un homme blotti contre elle ? N'avait-elle pas senti son souffle haletant contre son cou ? Ses lèvres frémissantes contre sa gorge ? Son corps dur contre le sien ? Ses bras puissants autour de…

- Il s'est enfin calmé ?

La voix de Chopper la fit sursauter et elle lutta pour émerger du cocon sensuel où la vue du trop mâle et trop séduisant homme requin l'avait plongée.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Il somnole. C'est la fièvre.

Le petit visage de Chopper se teinta de commisération et il tendit une petite patte pour caresser l'épaule nue de son patient en un geste tendre et rassurant.

- Je vais lui donner quelque chose pour essayer de la faire descendre. Merci de t'être occupé de lui, Robin. J'ai tardé un peu plus que prévu, je suis désolé.

- Pas de problème.

Le petit médecin fouilla dans sa sacoche et Robin, sentant qu'elle était de trop, prit congé à regret, laissant le renne avec Arlong et sa sœur.

xox

Baggy remonta sur le Big Top après un copieux déjeuner préparé par Octo pour les invités de Shirley. Luffy n'avait pas menti, les boulettes de poulpe de l'homme poisson étaient absolument délicieuses mais, par cette chaleur, après un repas aussi copieux généreusement arrosé de bière, un besoin de sieste se faisait insidieusement sentir…

Rayleigh, qui travaillait sur la coque du navire, le vit monter à bord en traînant des pieds.

- Baggy ! appela-t-il. Demain, je revêtirai la partie supérieure. Il ne doit rester personne sur le navire !

Le clown se pencha par-dessus le bastingage et hocha la tête, admiratif, en testant la souplesse du revêtement.

- Tu travailles vite ! Et pour ce que je peux en voir, c'est de l'excellent boulot.

Le prince des ténèbres lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Mais ça va te coûter cher, je te préviens !

Baggy ricana.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Rayleigh ! Fais au mieux.

Il agita la main et l'ancien second de Roger le vit se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la grande cabine en forme de chapiteau qui occupait une partie du pont avant. Il s'y enferma après avoir donné congé à l'homme resté en charge de la surveillance du Big Top, sur le nid de pie.

- Va rejoindre les autres, je vais rester à bord ! ordonna le clown. Tu as entendu ce bon vieux Rayleigh : il ne veut pas voir vos trognes sur le bateau avant qu'il n'ait fini de le revêtir.

Le marin, ravi de cette permission inattendue, ne se fit pas prier et se hâta de descendre le long de l'échelle de corde.

- A vos ordres, Grand Corsaire Baggy !

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est « Capitaine » ! Préviens tes camarades qu'il est inutile de revenir avant demain soir, dit-il en lançant une bourse remplie de pièces, que le marin attrapa au vol. Prenez des chambres pour la nuit et amusez-vous avec ça dans la zone touristique mais pas de grabuge, c'est compris ?

- Oui, Gran… Je veux dire, oui, Capitaine ! Merci, capitaine !

L'homme fila en faisant joyeusement sauter la bourse dans sa paume mais marqua une pause et se retourna.

- Euh… Capitaine Baggy ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous… Je veux dire… On a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un capitaine comme vous, capitaine !

Baggy sourit malgré lui et lui fit signe de partir.

- Allez, file t'amuser ! Et n'oubliez pas : retour ici demain, à la tombée de la nuit et en grande pompe ! Si j'en vois un seul se pointer avec la gueule de bois, je me chargerai personnellement de le dégriser à coups de Baggy Ball, c'est clair ?

- Compris ! Comptez sur moi pour transmettre le message, capitaine !

Sûr que ses ordres seraient suivis à la lettre - ses hommes lui obéissaient toujours au doigt et à l'œil - le clown s'enferma dans sa cabine. Rayleigh, qui avait assisté à la scène, sourit à la silhouette invisible dont il devinait la présence entre les branches feuillues des arbres. Non loin d'elle se cachait Alvida - bien moins discrète et aisément repérable.

- Puis-je vous aider ? demanda le Prince des Ténèbres à la jeune femme en agitant la main dans sa direction. Vous voulez peut-être récupérer quelque chose sur le navire avant que je commence à travailler sur la partie supérieure.

Alvida poussa un petit cri et rougit en sortant de sa cachette. Et dire qu'elle était certaine d'être restée aussi invisible et silencieuse qu'une ombre !

- Euh, je… Non, ça ira, merci ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! bredouilla-t-elle en s'éloignant à reculons. Je… Si Baggy a besoin de moi, je serai avec les autres !

- Je lui dirai ! promit aimablement Rayleigh, amusé par sa réaction.

Lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée, le regard admiratif de l'ancien second du roi des pirates cloué sur sa superbe chute de reins, celui-ci fit discrètement signe à l'homme dissimulé à l'ombre des arbres et reprit son travail comme si de rien n'était.

A l'abri de ses quartiers, Baggy, lui, ne se doutait pas qu'il avait été observé - ni qu'il l'était déjà bien avant d'avoir posé le pied aux Sabaody.

Pour l'instant, tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de dormir un peu. Il faisait trop chaud, il avait trop mangé, trop bu, et sa tête commençait à se faire lourde.

Il dénoua ses longs cheveux, ôta ses vêtements, qu'il éparpilla sur le sol, et se laissa tomber sur le grand lit, les bras en croix. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer. Il les ferma et sombra presque aussitôt dans le sommeil mais, comme c'était souvent le cas depuis qu'il avait été emprisonné à Impel Down, ses rêves n'eurent rien d'agréable…

xox

- Je suis une larve… je ne mérite pas de voir le soleil se lever !

Zoro, qui pêchait tranquillement, à demi somnolent, sur une grande racine, ouvrit un œil et vit un homme à quatre pattes sur le sol, en train de pleurnicher et de gémir.

- C'est pas vrai ! gronda-t-il en devinant la cause du problème.

Posant sa canne à pêche, il croisa les bras et leva la tête pour voir une jolie jeune femme aux longues boucles roses flotter à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui en compagnie de ses fantômes chéris. Elle était vêtue de jolis atours d'un profond rouge framboise, ornés de tulle et de dentelle noire qui mettaient son corps en valeur bien plus qu'ils ne le dissimulaient.

- Bonjour, Zoro ! salua-t-elle gaiement en agitant son ombrelle. J'ai eu du mal à te trouver !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Perona ?

La jeune fille se renfrogna.

- Dis donc ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Quel sauvage !

Le spadassin sourit. Leurs retrouvailles se passaient toujours de façon similaire.

- D'accord, excuse-moi. Je recommence : que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? C'est mieux comme ça ?

Comme à son habitude, Perona le toisa de son air le plus hautain mais Zoro ne se formalisa pas. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une attitude qu'elle se donnait et que son mépris n'avaient rien de sincère.

- Mihawk veut te voir.

- Il est ici ?

- Évidemment qu'il est ici, imbécile ! Sinon, comment ferait-il pour te voir ? Tu as d'autres questions idiotes ? (Elle toussota) Il voudrait monter à bord de votre navire pour vous accompagner sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Il a affaire, là-bas.

- Nous accompagner ? bredouilla le spadassin.

- Quoi ? Ca te pose un problème ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, tu lui dois bien ça, non !

- Bien sûr que non, ça ne me pose aucun problème ! C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de navire ni d'équipage pour entreprendre un voyage sur l'île des hommes-poissons.

Perona roula des yeux.

- Et tu le réalises seulement maintenant ?

Il chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

- Je vais pévenir Luffy que nous avons un invité. Mais, au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire, là-bas, sur l'île des hommes poissons ?

- Et en quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? s'étrangla la jeune femme. Sale curieux malappris !

Le spadassin soupira. Les prochains jours promettaient d'être mouvementés…

xox

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque, à la faveur des ombres crépusculaires, une silhouette encapuchonnée se glissa discrètement sur le Big Top pour se faufiler dans la cabine où reposait son capitaine.

Après avoir verrouillé silencieusement la porte, le mystérieux visiteur s'approcha du lit en enjambant les effets épars sur le sol. A la lumière du soleil couchant, dont la couleur rougeoyante n'était pas sans rappeler les quelques mèches rouges qui s'échappaient de la propre capuche de l'inconnu, celui-ci observa l'homme étendu sur le grand lit.

Baggy paraissait s'être littéralement effondré en travers de la couche aux draps tire-bouchonnés. Étendu à plat ventre, moite de sueur, la jambe droite impudiquement repliée, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller qu'il serrait dans ses bras et son éblouissante crinière turquoise ondoyant sur l'édredon blanc, il jurait et suppliait dans son sommeil agité.

En cet instant, il était loin, très loin des Saboady et du calme tout relatif de l'archipel. Prisonnier de son cauchemar, Baggy était de retour là-bas… dans l'enfer d'Impel Down…

- A poil, messieurs ! cria dans son rêve une voix teintée d'ironie tandis que la dernière « livraison » de prisonniers était poussée sans ménagement vers ce qui semblait être des étuves.

Ou plutôt, une rangée de grands bacs de pierre carrés qui paraissaient servir de baignoires. Derrière ceux-là ronflait une énorme citerne d'eau fumante, au-dessus de laquelle pendaient des chaînes munies de bracelets de granit marin. Le tout était contrôlé par un mécanisme de poulies et de leviers depuis le bord du bassin bouillonnant.

- A poil, j'ai dit ! Des timides ont peut-être besoin d'un coup de main ?

Les prisonniers échangèrent des regards hésitants et effrayés. L'odeur de la peur et de la sueur, mêlée à la vapeur de l'eau bouillante, commençait à devenir insoutenable.

Voyant qu'ils n'obéissaient pas, les gardes poussèrent une dizaine d'entre eux en avant.

- Virez vos fringues puantes ! Plus vite que ça !

Les coups de fouet commencèrent à pleuvoir et les détenus obtempérèrent, affolés. Lorsqu'ils furent totalement nus, on leur présenta des sacs de toile grossière, sur lesquels était inscrit leur matricule.

- Mettez vos affaires dans les sacs ! Toutes vous affaires ! beugla l'un des matons aux oreilles d'un jeune pirate bedonnant qui avait gardé ses sous-vêtements. T'as peur de prendre froid, G8196 ? T'inquiète pas, mon gros ! Dans une minute, t'auras jamais eu aussi chaud ! Allez, en avant !

On les poussa à coups de fouet et de matraque jusqu'au bord du bassin d'eau fumante et on assujettit leurs poignets aux fers qui pendaient du plafond.

- C'est quoi, ce délire ? bredouilla Baggy le clown, qui faisait partie du prochain groupe et commençait à se déshabiller. Ils n'ont quand même pas l'intention de nous mettre là-dedans ? demanda-t-il à son voisin, dont la vessie céda sous la pression de la peur qu'il ressentait.

L'urine coula le long de ses jambes maigres et velues et Baggy s'écarta de lui avec une grimace de dégoût.

Les gardiens actionnèrent les leviers et les prisonniers enchaînés se retrouvèrent suspendus, hurlants et terrifiés, au-dessus du bassin bouillonnant.

- Oh, putain… gémit un homme borgne en tombant à genoux, ses jambes s'étant transformées en coton.

Les chaînes s'abaissèrent soudain dans un horrible crissement de métal et les prisonniers furent plongés dans l'eau bouillonnante durant une bonne minute avant d'en être sortis puis immergés à nouveau.

Leurs hurlements se répercutèrent sur tous les murs et vrillèrent les tympans de Baggy qui, nu comme un ver, attendait son tour avec l'envie irrépressible de fragmenter son corps en dizaines de morceaux et de fuir les lieux. Mais il savait que ce serait de la folie ; il n'aurait pas la moindre chance de s'échapper, pas avec tous ces matons à l'affût. Non, c'était trop tôt. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup au moins quelques jours, le temps que le personnel de la prison baisse sa garde. Il avait déjà eu un mal de chien à cacher qu'il était un utilisateur de fruit du démon afin de bénéficier d'une cellule à la sécurité minimale, il ne devait pas tout gâcher maintenant !

Après cinq plongeons dans l'eau bouillonnante, les prisonniers sanglotants et rouges comme des écrevisses fraîchement cuites furent jetés dans les bacs de pierre remplis d'eau froide et récurés comme des casseroles de fonte, ce qui leur mit la peau à vif.

- Ceci, annonça solennellement le « maître de cérémonie », est appelé chez nous « le baptême ». Il est destiné à désinfecter les déchets de vous êtes et à empêcher la vermine de proliférer dans la forteresse ! En sortant des bacs, vous irez vers la porte, là-bas, et mettrez les vêtements qu'on vous donnera ! Allez, suivants !

Baggy fut poussé en avant et dut se faire violence pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. S'il ne le faisait pas, il serait, de toute façon, traîné sur le sol raboteux, comme certains de ses camarades d'infortune que la peur empêchait d'avancer.

Les menottes de granit marin se refermèrent sur ses poignets, annihilant totalement son pouvoir de fragmentation, et il se retrouva suspendu au-dessus du bassin fumant, à moitié étouffé par la vapeur d'eau brûlante et avec l'affreuse impression que les tendons de ses poignets, enserrés dans les bracelets de granit marin qui s'enfonçaient et coupaient dans sa chair, allaient se déchirer sous le poids se son propre corps. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis des années ; depuis que le fruit de la fragmentation l'avait mis à l'abri de ce genre d'incident.

Le visage tordu de douleur, il pria pour la première fois de sa vie, faisant appel à tous les Dieux qui pouvaient exister.

Aucun d'entre eux n'entendit jamais ses suppliques…

Le mystérieux visiteur, qui observait Baggy se débattre dans son cauchemar depuis un petit moment, s'approcha jusqu'à frôler le lit défait. De sa main valide, il rabattit le capuchon de sa cape sur sa nuque, dévoilant une brillante chevelure rouge sang et un visage mâle et séduisant, au côté gauche marqué par trois profondes cicatrices parallèles. Ses doigts se tendirent vers son ancien camarade pour secouer son épaule qui, pour n'être pas particulièrement imposante n'en était pas moins athlétique et incontestablement robuste.

Le clown frissonna et marmonna quelque chose à propos de torture et d'isolement en resserrant son étreinte sur l'oreiller, le visage toujours enfoui entre celui-ci et son biceps.

- Baggy… Que t'ont-ils donc fait, là-bas ?

Celui-ci finit par sentir qu'on le secouait et il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Encore tremblant, le visage ruisselant de sueur, il redressa un peu la tête, en proie à une vague nausée et sentit son sang se congeler dans ses veines en reconnaissant l'homme assis sur son lit.

- Sh… Shanks ?

- Bonjour, Baggy…

**…à suivre**

**PETIT RAPPEL : Si cette histoire vous plaît et que vous souhaitez qu'elle se poursuive, IL FAUT LE DIRE ! Vos commentaires sont le seul moyen qu'ait un auteur de fanfics pour savoir si son texte accroche ou non, ne l'oubliez pas ! ^_-**


End file.
